The Game of Thrones
by Clay19
Summary: Shows the history of the game of thrones, including the family of the great houses, dragons, Westros and Essos. The different people that lived there and creatures.
1. The History

The Dawn Age Prehistory: Westeros is inhabited by non-human races: the Children of the Forest, a diminutive species of greenseers and wood-dancers, and the Giants. The Children of the Forest worshiped the gods of nature and are believed to have carved the faces into the Weirwood trees. c. 12,000 Before Aegon's Landing: A human ethnic group, the First Men, invades Westeros across the Arm of Dorne, bearing weapons of bronze. The Children of the Forest destroy the Arm with magic, creating the island chain known as the Stepstones, but the First Men are able to reinforce by ship. A fierce battle for control of Westeros begins. Eventually the Children of the Forest call down the Hammer of the waters to shatter Westeros in two but only succeed in flooding the Neck and transform its fields into swamps and bogs.

**c.10,000 BAL - Signing of the Pact**. After years of warfare, the two sides agree to a truce, signing the Pact on the Isle of Faces. The First Men take control of the open lands and the Children take control of the forested interiors. In time, the First Men adopt the worship of the Old Gods of the Forest. The signing of the Pact marked the end of the Dawn Age, and the beginning of the Age of Heroes.

The First Men who settle in the Iron Islands, separated from the mainland, develop their own unique culture based on seafaring and raiding. They become known as the Ironborn, and unlike their First Men cousins on the mainland, develop their own local religion worshiping a deity known as the Drowned God.

The First Men who settle in the Neck branch off to form their own unique culture, known as the Crannogmen. They still worship the Old Gods like their neighbors, but their society has adapted to the swampy climate of their territory.

The Age of Heroes

**c. 8,000 BAL - **The Long Night: A great winter that lasts a generation descends on Westeros, followed by a night that goes for years. Under the cover of darkness, the White Walkers invade Westeros from the uttermost north, causing immense suffering and destruction. In the War for the Dawn, the Children and the First Men unite to defeat the Walkers, eventually throwing them back into the north. In the eastern tradition they are led by a great hero of the east, a warrior named Azor Ahai wielding a sword of fire named Lightbringer, but Westerosi accounts do not mention him. A great leader named Brandon Stark raises the Wall with artifice and magic to bar against the Walkers' return. He also founds the castle of Winterfell, founds House Stark and the Night's Watch and, according to some, is named as the first King in the North. Despite their victory, the Children of the Forest suffered heavy losses in the war and begin to disappear from Westeros.

The Nightfort is the first castle built on the Wall, and remains the headquarters of the Night's Watch for almost six thousand years. Eighteen additional castles are later built along the Wall, sometimes centuries apart.

Those First Men tribes unlucky enough to be living north of the Wall when it is constructed are trapped in the lands beyond. They become isolated from the developing kingdoms to the south and eventually hostile to them, despite their shared ethnic background. These tribes call themselves the "Free Folk", though the kingdoms south of the Wall consider them to be barbarians, and derisively call them the "wildlings". Despite their differences, the Free Folk continue to follow the same religion of the Old Gods, just like their cousins to the south of the Wall.

One of the first Lord Commanders of the Night's Watch is, according to legend, seduced by a white-skinned woman from beyond the Wall. He sets himself up as king of the Wall and the Night's Watch, and conducts human sacrifices. The Stark King in the North as well as the wildling King-Beyond-the-Wall, Joramun, unite to defeat him and restore the Night's Watch. Afterwards the evil Lord Commander's name is ordered to be purged from history, so the legends remember him only as the "Night's King".

At some point in these centuries, according to legend, a king from the south visited the Wall but gave some great offense to the Nightfort's cook. In revenge, the cook killed the king's son and served his flesh to him in a pie. The legend says that the gods cursed the cook by turning him into a giant rat who eats his own offspring, and he is remembered as the Rat Cook. Later generations would remember this legend as an infamous example of a violation of Guest right, a crime which the gods cannot forgive.

The Andal Invasion

**c. 6,000 BAL**: A race of men from Essos, the Andals, cross the Narrow Sea in numerous ships and make landfall in the Vale of Arryn. Under the banner of the Faith of the Seven, riding horses and wielding weapons made of iron, they overrun and conquer all of Westeros south of the Neck. Their attempts to invade the North are frustrated by the North's natural defenses, namely the swamps of the Neck and the formidable fortress of Moat Cailin, so eventually they make peace with the King in the North. A shifting quilt of small kingdoms takes shape in southern Westeros. The Andals kill the few remaining Children of the Forest as they encounter them, and the survivors disappear.

**c. 4,000 BAL**: By this time the Andals make their last conquest, of the Iron Islands which are separated from the mainland of Westeros. While ethnically similar to the First Men of the mainland, the islanders had long before diverged into their own separate culture, known as the Ironborn. While Andals did conquer the islands, they simply integrated into the local culture, even converting to the local religion of the Drowned God. Thus the ironborn of later centuries are composed of the same First Men/Andal ethnic mix of most of the rest of Westeros, and they took up the language of the Andals, but otherwise, their unique culture was not drastically affected by the Andal Invasions.

The rise and fall of Valyria

**c. 5,000 BAL**: On the eastern continent of Essos, the peaceful sheep-herding folk of the peninsula of Valyria find dragons lairing in the Fourteen Fires, an immense chain of volcanoes extending across the neck of the peninsula. The Valyrians tame the dragons with magic and begin expanding their influence. They fight five great wars against the Ghiscari Empire before finally throwing them down in defeat, expanding the Valyrian Freehold to include all of Slaver's Bay.

**c. 700 BAL**: The Valyrian Freehold begins settling the region of the modern Free Cities. Their expansion brings them into conflict with the native inhabitants of the region surrounding the River Rhoyne. Nymeria, the warrior-queen of the Rhoynar, realizes that they cannot stand against dragons and they flee to Dorne, in southern Westeros. There Nymeria marries Lord Mors Martell and helps House Martell conquer the rest of Dorne, finally unifying the region as one kingdom.

**c. 500 BAL**: A religious sect, the Moonsingers, leads refugees from the Valyrian-controlled areas of western Essos to a secretive lagoon protected by mountains and narrow access channels. Here they found the Secret City of Braavos.

**c. 200 BAL**: The Valyrians annex Dragonstone, an island in the Narrow Sea just off the eastern coast of Westeros. The Targaryen family takes control of the island, which is used as a trading post with the Seven Kingdoms. According to legend, Aenar Targaryen had a vision of impending catastrophe and arranged to have his family removed from the Freehold.

**c. 100 BAL - the **Doom of Valyria: The Fourteen Fires erupt in a titanic explosion that obliterates the heartland of the Valyrian Freehold. Most of the Valyrian dragons, who lair in the volcanoes when not needed, are killed outright. The City of Valyria is partially buried under vast amounts of ash. The Valyrian Peninsula fractures and breaks apart. A large part of it is torn away from the mainland, low-lying areas are flooded and many offshore islands are formed. The waters around Valyria remain poisonous until the present day.

**c. 100 BAL - c. 2 AL**: The Century of Blood. In the aftermath of the Doom, Valyria's outlying colony-cities began breaking away and asserting their independence, becoming the nine Free Cities. leading to a free-for-all between them. The following one hundred years are chaotic free-for-all of almost constant warfare between them, also known as the Bleeding Years. Worse, without the Valyrian dragons to keep them in check anymore, the Dothraki mounted hordes spilled out of the central plains of Essos to sweep across most of the continent, in their first great wave of pillaging. For a time the Dothraki sacked cities at will, until their attacks were finally checked at the Battle of Qohor. Raids would continue afterwards but never on the same scale. Paralleling the Free Cities to the west, east of Valyria the Ghiscari cities of Slaver's Bay also reasserted their independence. Towards the end of this period Volantis grew enough in strength to try to conquer and unite all of the other Free Cities, but Volantis was ultimately defeated. Afterwards the Free Cities settled into somewhat more stable political patterns - just as Aegon Targaryen was uniting the Seven Kingdoms in Westeros.

Westeros: the Age of a Hundred Kingdoms

**c. 6,000 - 700 BAL** \- Over the centuries following the Andal Invasion, hundreds of petty kingdoms form across Westeros, eventually aggregating into several larger powerful nations, and ultimately, seven large kingdoms.

**c. 4,000 BAL** \- The Andals finally conquer the Iron Islands, much later than the mainland of Westeros due to their isolated location. However, the few Andals who invaded the Iron Islands (such as House Hoare) essentially "went native" and acculturated to the distinct ironborn culture, even abandoning the Faith of the Seven to convert to worship of the Drowned God. The cultural impact of the Andal invasions was therefore relatively minor in the Iron Islands.

**c. 2,000-700 BAL** \- The final "Seven Kingdoms", as they were later known, formed from previous smaller kingdoms during this time period as they absorbed their neighboring rivals. This is roughly said to have occurred anywhere from a thousand years before the Targaryen Conquest to a thousand years before the War of the Five Kings (varying by region). The Stark Kings expel pirates from the mouth of the White Knife river on the east coast, and to defend against further incursions founded the settlement that will later grow into White Harbor, the North's only major port. Another Stark King defeats the Marsh King, and marries his daughter to cement the North's annexation of the Neck.

**c. 4,000 - 700? BAL** \- The ironborn enter into their first great age of expansion under House Hoare, conquering much of the western coasts of Westeros (as signified in their heraldry). Their possessions range from Bear Island in the far north to the Arbor in the far south, and many lands along the coasts in between. They penetrate as far as Raventree Hall in the northern Riverlands, but their dominion is mostly concentrated near the coasts. Over time, however, as major kingdoms centralized and grew in power on the mainland, such as the Starks of Winterfell and Gardeners of Highgarden, they gradually expelled the ironborn, until they were pushed back to the Iron Islands themselves.

**c. 700 BAL** \- the Rhoynar migrate to Dorne, after being driven from the Rhoyne River network in Essos by the Valyrians. House Martell intermarries with the Rhoynar and with their extra numbers unifies Dorne. House Manderly is exiled from the Reach but given safe haven in the North, where House Stark rewards them with rule over White Harbor. House Bolton is finally subdued by House Stark in the North.

**c. 400 BAL** \- House Bolton rises again in rebellion against House Stark, but is subdued once again. Due to his actions in suppressing the Bolton rebellion the younger son of the King in the North, Karlon Stark, is awarded lands confiscated from the north of the Bolton's former possessions, founding a cadet branch of House Stark. Over the generations, "Karl's Hold" becomes known as "Karhold", and the "Karl's Hold Starks" become known as House Karstark.

**c. 360 BAL** \- The Stormlands successfully invades and conquers the Riverlands, under the Storm Kings of House Durrandon. This reduces the number of nations to seven: the Kingdom of the North, the Kingdom of the Vale, the Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers, the Kingdom of the Rock, the Kingdom of the Reach, the Storm Kingdom, and the Principality of Dorne.

**c. 300 BAL** \- The newly-enobled House Frey begins construction of a massive bridge and castle complex across the Green Fork of the Trident, which when completed is known as The Twins. The Freys rapidly amass great wealth from bridge tolls and rise to became one of the major noble families of the Riverlands, though they are looked down upon by other more ancient families as upstarts.

**c. 200 BAL** \- House Targaryen, one of the aristocratic families of the Valyrian Freehold, settles on Dragonstone island in Blackwater Bay, to establish a Valyrian trading outpost.

**c. 100 BAL** \- The Targaryens relocate their entire family and household to Dragonstone, convinced by a prophecy that the destruction of Valyria is imminent. This proves true, as the Doom of Valyria follows only a few years later. The Targaryens and their vassal Houses on other islands in Blackwater Bay remain uninvolved with outside affairs, slowly building up their strength.

**c. 60 BAL** \- Some three generations before Aegon's Landing, the Iron Islands enter into their second great era of expansion, conquering the territory of the Riverlands from the Stormlands. Unlike their first era of expansion, which conquered coastal territories across Westeros, this push focuses on conquering specifically the Riverlands, penetrating deep inland. The ironborn hold everything between the Blackwater to the south and the Neck to the north, and from the west coast to the east coast. The ironborn invasion is led by King Harwyn of House Hoare, and the Iron Islands continue to rule the Riverlands until the time of Harwyn's grandson, Harren Hoare, also called Harren the Black. Wishing to demonstrate his wealth and power, King Harren spends years and vast resources constructing a castle far more massive and formidable than any other in all of Westeros on the north shore of Gods Eye lake: Harrenhal, a fortress almost completely impregnable to ground attack. The enslaved local Riverlanders are forced to toil on the castle's construction, to build the tool of their own domination.

The Targaryen Conquest

**2 BAL - 0 AL**: Despite pleas to intervene in the Free Cities, Aegon the Conqueror, the ruler of House Targaryen, decides to invade Westeros, along with his sister-wives Rhaenys and Visenya. With only a small number of soldiers, his forces make landfall at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush. On a tall hill overlooking the bay, he builds a wooden redoubt on the site of what is now the Red Keep. He then begins his military campaign using his secret weapon: the only three dragons known to have survived the Doom. The construction of Harrenhal castle finishes the same day that Aegon lands in Westeros. When King Harren the Black refuses to surrender, Aegon uses his dragons to overcome Harrenhal's defenses and burns Harren alive in what is later called Kingspyre Tower. The remaining ironborn flee back to the isles and capitulate to Aegon, naming Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke to rule over them. Aegon is joined by Lord Edmyn Tully of Riverrun, who leads a popular rebellion of the rivermen against the ironborn. Aegon rewards Tully by naming him overlord of the Riverlands. Aegon's army then defeats the allied forces of King Mern IX Gardener of the Reach and King Loren Lannister of the Rock on what becomes known as the Field of Fire, as more than 4,000 men are burned alive by the dragons. House Gardener is extinguished, so Aegon names the stewards of Highgarden as overlords of the Reach: House Tyrell, a cadet branch of House Gardener. King Loren surrenders to Aegon, who names him overload of the Westerlands and allows House Lannister to continue its rule. Aegon's bastard half-brother, Orys Baratheon, kills the Storm King, Argilac the Arrogant, and seizes his castle of Storm's End, along with his daughter whom he takes to wife. Aegon rewards Orys by naming him overlord of the Stormlands and allowing him to found House Baratheon. Aegon is then legitimized when he enters the city of Oldtown and his war is blessed by the High Septon of the Faith of the Seven. King Torrhen Stark of the North also bows the knee, as does King Arryn of the Vale, but Aegon's attempt to conquer Dorne is thwarted by the Dornish refusal to give battle openly, preferring guerrilla warfare. Aegon decides to allow Dorne to remain independent for now, and returns to the site of his landing to found the city of King's Landing.

The Reign of the Targaryen Dynasty

**37-48 AL**: Upon Aegon I's death, his son Aenys, born of incest, takes the throne. The Faith of the Seven rejects his legitimacy to rule and the Faith Militant lead a popular uprising against the Targaryens. The weak and indecisive Aenys makes his younger half-brother Maegor the Hand of the King and gives him authority to deal with the crisis. Maegor's response is bloody and ferocious, resulting in the deaths of thousands in battle, slaughter and dragonfire. Aenys rules for only five years before his death, after which Maegor usurps the throne ahead of Aenys's children. The slaughter of the Faith Militant uprising lasts all of Aenys and Maegor's reigns.

**48 AL**: Aenys's son, Jaehaerys I, becomes king. Jaeharys declares a truce and agrees to end the slaughter in return for the Faith Militant disbanding and accepting (but not approving) the Targaryen practices of incestuous marriage. They agree, and the Faith and the Throne are reconciled. Jaeharys I becomes known as the Conciliator for his ability solve crises without the need for violence.

During the reign of Jaehaerys I, the Night's Watch had declined to the point that it could no longer fully man a castle as large as the Nightfort, which had fallen into disrepair. The Watch officially abandons the Nightfort, and moves its headquarters to further east along the Wall at Castle Black.

**103 AL**: Upon Jaehaerys I's death, after an unmatched fifty-five year reign, he is succeeded by his grandson, who becomes King Viserys I Targaryen.

**129-131 AL**: The first major civil war in the history of the unified Seven Kingdoms. Upon the death of King Viserys I Targaryen, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Criston Cole, names Viserys's son Aegon II as King, despite Viserys's command that the crown be passed to his eldest child, his daughter Rhaenyra. The resulting war pits brother against sister and dragon against dragon in the war known as the Dance of Dragons. Aegon II's dragon consumes Rhaenyra, but the war continues in the name of her son, Aegon III. The death of Aegon II resolves the war, since Aegon III is the only heir to both of the combatants. The conflict is costly, with most of the Targaryen dragons being killed in the fighting. The last surviving Targaryen dragon, a sickly green runt, dies during Aegon III's reign, earning him the nickname "Dragonbane".

**157-161 AL**: The reign of the Young Dragon, King Daeron I, who takes the throne at the age of fourteen and almost immediately launches an invasion of Dorne. Daeron's military genius is notable and he eventually forces the Submission of Sunspear. Unfortunately, he leaves a Tyrell of Highgarden, who have warred with the Martells for a thousand years, in charge. Tyrell's tyranny triggers an uprising against the Iron Throne. When Daeron I returns with a fresh army, he is killed, his cousin Prince Aemon the Dragonknight is captured and his army defeated. Daeron I died childless so the throne passed to his brother Baelon, who forged a peace treaty with Dorne (including the marriage of his first cousin once removed Daeron to Princess Myriah Martell).

**161-171 AL**: The reign of King Baelor the Blessed, the Septon King. Baelor is pious and holy, keeping the realm at peace. Upon his death, a huge new sept he is building in King's Landing is named the Great Sept of Baelor in his name. Baelor is so religiously zealous that he remains celibate: instead of marrying one of his sisters in Targaryen custom, he has all three locked away in a tower of the Red Keep known as the Maidenvault, so that they will not tempt him with carnal thoughts.

**172-184 AL**: The reign of King Aegon IV, Aegon the Unworthy, held to be the worst king in the history of Westeros. A glutton and a cruel, petty man, Aegon has a total of nine mistresses he keeps at court, to the dismay of his sister-wife Naerys. He holds his son and heir, Daeron II, in disfavor due to his Dornish wife and peaceful ways, and gives a Valyrian steel blade of House Targaryen, Blackfyre, to his bastard son Daemon, whom he thinks is more martial and worthy of it. He takes the new name Daemon Blackfyre, after the sword, and founds the cadet branch of House Targaryen known as House Blackfyre. Upon his death, Daeron II succeeds to the Iron Throne.

**195-196 AL**: Claiming that Daeron II is actually the product of an illegitimate relationship between Queen Naerys and her other brother, Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, Daemon Blackfyre claims the Iron Throne. Half the realm declares for him and the resulting civil war is known as the First Blackfyre Rebellion. This is a brutal and bitter conflict that kills many tens of thousands. Eventually, Daemon amasses enough strength to march on King's Landing, allied to the forces of his bastard half-brother Aegor "Bittersteel" Rivers. Daeron II's sons, Baelor and Maekar, lead an army to stop him, assisted by another of Aegon IV's bastards, Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers. The resulting engagement, the Battle of the Redgrass Field, is one of the largest battles fought in Westerosi history. Bloodraven slays Daemon Blackfyre with arrows and then fights Bittersteel in single combat. The arrival of a Dornish army in support of the King routs the Blackfyre forces. Bittersteel flees the field with Daemon's surviving sons, taking them to safety in the Free Cities.

**197 AL**: In thanks for the Dornish assistance on the Redgrass Field, Daeron II marries his younger sister Daenerys to Prince Maron Martell, formally bringing Dorne into the Seven Kingdoms. Due to the peaceable union, Dorne is allowed to maintain a number of its own customs, including allowing women equal inheritance rights and the ruler of Dorne is allowed to retain the title "Prince".

**209 AL**: The Great Spring Sickness tears through Westeros, killing King Daeron and most of his heirs. Aerys I Targaryen becomes king. He names Bloodraven as his Hand. Ser Duncan the Tall begins his great friendship with Maekar's fourth son, Aegon. Duncan runs afoul of Aegon's older brother, the arrogant Aerion Brightflame. "Dunk and Egg", as they are known, embark on numerous adventures across Westeros in the following years.

**211 AL**: Blackfyre loyalists attempt to launch a Second Blackfyre Rebellion, but Bloodraven exposes the plan, captures one of Daemon Blackfyre's sons and executes many of the conspirators before a battle needs to be fought.

**221 AL**: After Aerys I dies childless his younger brother Maekar I, fourth son of Daeorn II, becomes King of the Seven Kingdoms.

**233 AL**: Maekar I dies fighting an outlaw knight. With his eldest two sons dead (one from a pox, and Aerion from drinking wildfire in a fit of madness), the council offers the crown to Maekar's third son, a maester of the Citadel named Aemon. He refuses and removes himself to the Wall. Maeker's fourth son (also known as "Egg"), takes the throne, becoming King Aegon V Targaryen. He is called Aegon the Unlikely, because as the fourth son of a fourth son he was initially far behind in the line of succession. Ser Duncan joins Aegon V's Kingsguard. During his reign Bloodraven is exiled to the Wall for reasons unclear to history.

**233-259 AL**: The rule of Aegon V. This is a period of peace and plenty for the Seven Kingdoms. During the last year of Aegon V's reign, Pycelle is named as Grand Maester.

**ca. 257-259 AL**: The War of the Ninepenny Kings (also known as the "Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion") erupts in the last years of Aegon V's reign. A group of mercenaries, fortune-seekers, and ne'er do-wells known as the Band of Nine combines their strength to carve out their own territories: among them is Maelys the Monstrous, the last of the Blackfyre Pretenders. After taking over the Disputed Lands and Tyrosh, they conquer the Stepstones as the opening move of an invasion meant to claim the Seven Kingdoms in the name of House Blackfyre. Ser Barristan Selmy kills Maelys in single combat, ending the Blackfyre line, and the Band of Nine are soon dispersed. The young Barristan and Ser Brynden "Blackfish" Tully win great fame and glory during the war, and return home as celebrated heroes.

**259 AL**: King Aegon and his son Prince Duncan are killed in a great fire at Summerhall, the Targaryen summer palace, apparently during an attempt to hatch the last three dragon eggs left in the west. Aegon's son, Aerys II Targaryen, becomes king. The eggs are assumed destroyed in the fire.

The Reign of the Mad King

**259 AL**: King Aerys's reign begins with great promise. He sweeps aside the old men of his father and grandfather's courts and replaces them with young, vigorous replacements.

**260 AL**: Maelys Blackfyre, the last of the Blackfyre Pretenders, plans to invade Westeros from a base in the Stepstones but Aerys sends an army against him in a preemptive attack. In the resulting War of the Ninepenny Kings, Maelys is killed by a promising young knight named Barristan Selmy. During the war Hoster Tully of Riverrun makes the acquaintance of a Baelish of the Fingers, later accepting his son Petyr as a ward at Riverrun.

**~270 AL**: Young Tywin Lannister puts down the Reyne Rebellion to restore Lannister dominance over the Westerlands, and has any surviving Reynes - man, woman, and child - put to the sword, as an example to any vassal who would dare challenge Casterly Rock again. The eradication of House Reyne is the first major step in the return to glory of House Lannister, in which Tywin almost singlehandedly rebuilt the fortunes and strength of his House. Impressed with Tywin's ruthlessness, King Aerys Targaryen appoints him as his new Hand. Tywin continues to ably serve in this position for twenty years, during which the Seven Kingdoms and the Lannisters in particular enjoy peace and prosperity.

**270s AL**: Cracks begin to appear in Aerys's demeanor. He refuses to marry his son Rhaegar to Tywin's daughter Cersei, instead having Rhaegar marry Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. Aerys becomes paranoid over talk in the castle that Tywin is the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. When Lord Darklyn of Duskendale refuses to pay his taxes, Aerys resolves to crush the problem himself without Tywin's aid. Unfortunately, the situation gets out of control and Aerys is imprisoned for several months in Duskendale before Tywin and Barristan Selmy assault the castle and rescue him. The Darklyns are burned alive for their treachery. Later historians claim that the Defiance of Duskendale marked the beginning of the end for Aerys's sanity.

**c.270s - c.290 AL**: According to Tyrion Lannister, Westeros has experienced nine winters during his lifetime, the last ending around 290 AL. Tyrion states that the winter during which he was born was the longest of these, lasting three years.

**c. 280 AL**: In a year of false spring, a great tournament is held by Lord Whent at Harrenhal. King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar attend, as do many lords from across the Seven Kingdoms. Prince Rhaegar wins the tournament, but names Lyanna Stark of Winterfell as the Queen of Love and Beauty rather than his own wife Elia. Lord Tywin Lannister is enraged when Aerys names his son Jaime to the Kingsguard, disinheriting him as Tywin's heir in favor of his ugly, misshapen younger brother Tyrion. Furious, Tywin resigns the Handship and returns to Casterly Rock. A few years later, Rhaegar allegedly kidnaps Lyanna against her will and disappears with her. Lyanna's brother Brandon and father Lord Rickard demand justice from King Aerys, but he has Rickard burned alive and Brandon strangled to death for daring to question what the Targaryens would choose to do.

Robert's Rebellion

**280-281 AL**: In response to the king's murder of Rickard and Brandon Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, raises the banners of the North. Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and betrothed to Lyanna, joins the rebellion, raising the banners of the Stormlands. Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, a mentor to both Robert and Eddard, does the same. Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, who had planned to marry his daughter Catelyn to Brandon Stark, instead agrees to marry her to Eddard in exchange for his support in war. In addition, he marries his second daughter Lysa to Jon Arryn to shore up the alliance. The Stark, Tully and Arryn armies begin gathering north of the Trident, but Robert's forces are cut off far to the south. Leaving his brother Stannis to hold Storm's End, Robert marches his army north-west through enemy territory. He is defeated at the Battle of Ashford by Tyrell forces loyal to the king, but manages to cross the Trident and link up with the other rebels. While Lord Mace Tyrell besieges Storm's End for a year, Prince Rhaegar leads a royalist army to directly engage the rebels, but is defeated at the Battle of the Trident and killed in battle by Robert. Lord Tywin's army arrives at King's Landing to defend the city, but once the gates are opened the Lannisters sack the city brutally. Aerys II is killed by Jaime Lannister, while Targaryen loyalists smuggle his surviving children Viserys and Daenerys to safety in the Free Cities. Robert Baratheon, due to a blood relationship with House Targaryen, is proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms. With Lyanna dead, Robert instead marries Cersei Lannister to shore up the alliance that brought down the Targaryens.

King Robert's Reign

**289 AL**: The Greyjoy Rebellion - Lord Balon Greyjoy leads a rebellion against King Robert's reign, attempting to secede the Iron Islands from the rest of the realm. After several months of furious fighting in the Westerlands and Riverlands, King Robert's forces push the ironborn back to Pyke and storm the castle. Balon capitulates and surrenders his only surviving son, Theon, as hostage and ward for his good behavior. Robert instructs Eddard Stark to take Theon under his wing.


	2. The different lands

**Essos** is the name of the great continent lying to the east of Westeros, across the Narrow Sea. It is the largest of the known world's four continents, extending for many thousands of miles into the distant east. No map yet exists of the entire continent. The continent is bordered by the Shivering Sea to the north and the Summer Sea and the Jade Sea to the south.

Unlike Westeros, Essos is not controlled by a single political entity. Instead its different regions are controlled by a mixture of city-states, nomadic tribes and a few small kingdoms.

Geography

The western-most part of the continent is held by the nine Free Cities, namely Braavos, Lorath, Pentos, Norvos, Qohor, Myr, Tyrosh, Lys and Volantis. Each is a powerful mercantile city-state, many of them controlling wide swathes of territory around them. Lying between the southern cities are the Disputed Lands (which have been fought over by Lys, Myr, Tyrosh and Volantis for almost four centuries). In the north-west of this region is Andalos, the ancestral homeland of the Andals which is now mostly uninhabited wasteland. The north of this region is mountainous and home to rich mines, particularly in the Axe and the Hills of Norvos. These mountains are the sources for several rivers which come together to form the immense Rhoyne, which flows south for hundreds of miles before emptying into the Summer Sea at Volantis.

East of the Free Cities, beyond the Forest of Qohor, lies the vast Dothraki Sea, the home of the nomadic Dothraki people. Living in large clans known as _khalasars_, the Dothraki are a feared race of horse-riding warriors who frequently raid surrounding lands. The Dothraki Sea extends for over two and a half thousand miles into the east, before ending at the immense chain known as the Bone Mountains.

South-east of the Free Cities lies the peninsula of Valyria. Formerly a warm and pleasant land, this region was shattered in a titanic volcanic cataclysm known as the Doom of Valyria some four centuries ago. The city of Valyria itself now lies on an offshore island, separated from the mainland by the forbidding Smoking Sea. Volcanic activity has continued unabated in Valyria for the past four centuries, preventing any attempt at resettlement. Only in the north of this region do permanent cities exist, most notably at ill-omened Mantarys and the coastal cities of Elyria and Tolos. To the east of the Valyrian Peninsula lies Slaver's Bay, with the great slave-cities of Meereen, Yunkai and Astapor clinging to its eastern shores. These rich and powerful cities serve as the center of the world's slave trade. The Dothraki often sell their captives there, if they require gold for some enterprise.

South of Slaver's Bay lies the nation of Ghiscar, which claims to have inherited the mantle of the ancient Ghiscari Empire. So far the Ghiscari have claimed a few small settlements along the coast of the Gulf of Grief and the offshore island of Ghaen.

East of Slaver's Bay, separated from the Dothraki Sea by the Skahazadhan River, lies the peaceful kingdom of Lhazar. The Lhazareen are a notably unwarlike people, preferring a peaceful life raising sheep. The Dothraki call them the Lamb-Men and frequently raid them to steal cattle and take slaves.

East of Lhazar lies the Red Waste, a harsh desert dotted with ruined cities and few sources of water. The Red Waste extends east to the Bone Mountains and south to the Summer Sea. South-east of the waste lies the great city of Qarth, which sits on the Straits of Qarth (or Jade Gates). The straits separate the mainland from the large island of Great Moraq, and join the Summer Sea to the Jade Sea.

North of the Dothraki Sea lies the large island of Ib, or Ibben. The Ibbenese are noted sailors whose ships can be found in many ports of the world. They mostly survive by whaling. The Ibbenese also have small colonies on the north coast of Essos.

East of Ibben, the Bone Mountains and Qarth, hard facts give way to lands of rumour and song. Along the northern coast, beyond Ibben, lies a vast archipelago known as the Thousand Islands. Nestled in the eastern foothills of the Bone Mountains lie the fabled cities of Kayakayanaya, Samyriana and Bayasabhad. Beyond them still lies the vast chasm known as the Great Sand Sea and the Shrinking Sea, once a great inland sea that is now a collection of small lakes. North of them lies the Plains of the Jogos Nhai, whilst to their east lies the forested lands of Mussovy. What lies to the east of Mussovy is not known, even to legend. South of Mussovy lie the Grey Waste, the canyon known as the Dry Deep and the red-hued lake known as the Bleeding Sea.

East of Qarth and south of the Great Sand Sea and Shrinking Sea lies the fabled kingdom of Yi Ti. Yi Ti stretches along the northern coast of the Jade Sea, consisting of great cities and hot jungles. It is the center of wealth on the Jade Sea, with ships sailing from across the known world to trade there.

East of Yi Ti and south of the Grey Waste and Dry Deep lie the Mountains of the Morn. South of them lies a forbidding area of mountains and hills shrouded in darkness, known as the Shadow Lands or Shadow. This area extends southwards along a mountainous peninsula, at the very tip of which is the port city of Asshai. Asshai sits at the point where the Jade Sea meets the Saffron Straits. What lies beyond Asshai and the Straits to the east is not known, whilst the little-known continent of Ulthos lies south of the Straits.

Climate and seasons

Like Westeros, Essos is prone to the lengthy and unpredictable seasons of the world. However, as it lies further south than northern Westeros, these seasonal variations tend to be much milder. That said, the winters are still cold enough to cause the canals of Braavos to freeze over.

In terms of climate, Essos tends to be warmer than northern Westeros, due to its more southerly location. Essos's greater size gives rise to considerably larger mountain ranges than anything in Westeros, inland seas and, most notably, large plains such as the lands of the Jogos Nhai and the Dothraki Sea, as well as deserts such as the Red Waste.

Size

Essos is larger than Westeros, but given that its eastern coast has never been mapped working out the full size of the continent is impossible. The mapped portion of Essos extends for approximately six thousand miles eastwards from the Narrow Sea, with the continent being three thousand miles across from north to south at its widest point (between Asshai and the coast of Mussovy). The continent is narrower in the west, with less than two thousand miles separating the north and southern coasts of the Free Cities region.

Population

Given the lack of a central controlling government, estimating the population of the continent of Essos is impossible. However, it is known that most of the Free Cities and the cities of Slaver's Bay have populations in the hundreds of thousands, with Dothraki _khalasars_ running into the tens of thousands (Khal Drogo's _khalasar_, noted as being unusually large, consisted of forty thousand riders and sixty thousand unmounted followers). The population of Essos must thus be greater than Westeros's, which runs into the millions or tens of millions.

Government

The Free Cities are ruled by a mixture of councils, elected individuals and hereditary rulers. The _khalasars_ of the Dothraki are ruled by _khals_, warleaders who have earned their position through battle prowess and cunning. The cities of Slaver's Bay and Qarth are ruled by the richest merchants.

Military

There are numerous military formations in Essos. Unlike Westeros and its levies, many of the Essosi powers prefer to retain standing armies, around which additional troops can be raised. The Essosi also employ mercenary companies, freelance armies which fight for coin. The most famous such companies include the Golden Company, the Stormcrows and the Second Sons.

Despite their armed might, most of the Essosi powers live in fear of the Dothraki. The Dothraki are the most feared cavalry force in the world, able to field vast armies of tens of thousands of horsemen. Though they lack heavy armor, they make up for it in maneuverability, numbers and discipline. The only military force in Essos that rivals the Dothraki in reputation is that of the Unsullied, warrior-eunuch slaves bred and trained in Astapor and notable for not being able to feel pain (thanks to drugs). Unsullied are notable as the only foreign force that the Dothraki respect, after the Unsullied defeated them in battle at Qohor several centuries ago.

Religion

Essos is a hodgepodge of numerous, sometimes competing religious beliefs. Braavos hosts a number of temples to numerous different gods and permits the worship of all. Braavos is the only place outside of Westeros to host a sept for the worship of the Faith of the Seven. The Free City of Lys worships a native love goddess, whilst the citizens of Qohor worship a god called the Black Goat. The Drunken God and Trios are deities known in Tyrosh. A lunar deity is also worshipped by the Moonsingers, who are the most popular religion in Braavos (as they led the founding of the city eight centuries ago).

R'hllor, the Lord of Light, is a popular deity across Essos. The religion has temples in Lys, Braavos and Volantis, is known in Slaver's Bay and also has a center of worship in distant Asshai.

The Lhazareen worship the Great Shepherd, whilst the Dothraki worship the Great Stallion, a deity that respects strength and stamina.

The Ghiscari follow a religion based around the Temples of the Graces, which are located in each of their major cities (including Meereen and Astapor). Each temple is led by a Green Grace. This religion seems to be largely made up of priestesses, with few or no priests.

Qarth is notable for not having any major temples or native religion. This may be due to the Undying, an order of warlocks, instead providing many of the services that a religion might.

People

Essos is home to numerous ethnic groups and races (although, unlike Westeros, no non-human races that are known of). The Free Cities are dominated by people of Valyrian descent, though some surviving Andal and Rhoynar blood is likely. The Dothraki are the dominant group of the central part of the continent, but there has been cross-pollination between them and other peoples they have conquered. The cities of Slaver's Bay and Ghiscar to the south are Ghiscari in blood and origin. Beyond the Bone Mountains lie more rarely-encountered peoples, such as the Jogos Nhai, Asshai'i and the people of the Shadow, who go masked amongst outsiders.

History

Five thousand years ago the Ghiscari Empire was the dominant power of south-central Essos. Shepherds living peacefully on the Valyrian Peninsula discovered dragons lairing in the Fourteen Fires, a chain of large volcanoes stretching across the neck of the peninsula. Possibly using sorcery, the Valyrians tamed these dragons and began riding them, using them in war. The Valyrians fought five great wars against Ghis, eventually destroying the capital city of Old Ghis and bringing about the downfall of the Ghiscari Empire. The Valyrians began expanding in their own right, inheriting the lands of the old Ghiscari Empire and establishing their own colonies, the first of which was at Volantis.

One thousand years ago the Valyrians made war upon the Rhoynar, destroying their cities with dragonfire. The Rhoynar fled by sea, escaping to Dorne in Westeros. The Valyrians overran western Essos, establishing eight colony-states along the coast and in the rich hills and forests of the north. Two centuries later, a religious sect known as the Moonsingers led an exodus of people opposed to Valyrian rule to found the Secret City of Braavos where they could live free of Valyrian rule.

Four centuries ago the Valyrian Freehold was destroyed in a single night of fire and chaos. The Fourteen Fires erupted, destroying the Valyrian Peninsula and raining fire down on all the lands of Valyria and the Lands of the Long Summer to the north. Almost all of the Valyrian dragons were destroyed. Most of the Valyrian nobility was wiped out, save only for the rulers of the colony cities to the north-west and the Targaryens, a noble family living in self-imposed exile on the island of Dragonstone in the Narrow Sea.

For a century after the Doom Volantis led the way in attempting to rebuild the Freehold, at one point seizing control of Myr and Lys for several decades. An attempt to take Tyrosh saw them overextend and they were defeated in a bloody war, losing all of their lands save Volantis itself. At the end of this period the Targaryens invaded Westeros with their dragons, uniting it under the rule of Aegon I Targaryen. Also during this period the Dothraki emerged from the east, beginning their rise to power that would see most of the former colonies cower before them. The exception was Qohor, which hired an army of Unsullied warrior-eunuchs who defeated the Dothraki in open battle.

Following the fall of Valyria, the Ghiscari became more resurgent. They founded the city of New Ghis and proclaimed the rise of a new empire. However, the Ghiscari cities of Slaver's Bay refused to join this new nation and remained independent.

A century ago there was a bloody civil war in Westeros known as the First Blackfyre Rebellion. After the defeat of the rebels at the Battle of the Redgrass Field, their surviving leaders fled to Essos. Under the leadership of Aegor Rivers, better-known as "Bittersteel", they established a mercenary army known as the Golden Company, vowing to one day return him from exile. However, the fifth such attempt, the War of the Ninepenny Kings, ended in disaster. Their then-leader, Maelys the Monstrous, was slain by Ser Barristan Selmy on the Stepstones, ending the male line of the Blackfyres. Since then the Golden Company has remained active in Essos, fighting for coin.

In Westeros and most of the lands west of Valyria, magic is held to be a mythical force. There has been no recorded use of magic in Westeros since the Doom of Valyria, and those records are considered unreliable.

However, in the lands east of Valyria magic remains a potent force. The Undying of Qarth command uncanny and bizarre powers, whilst shadowbinders from Asshai are capable of great and terrible feats (including restoring life - of a kind - to the dead and commanding shadows as assassins). In past centuries individuals representing these and other groups have come to Westeros only to find their skills deserting them, but in the past two years the power of magic within Westeros appears to have increased and abilities that were long thought lost now appear to be returning, although this is commonly neither known nor accepted. It is possible the return of magic to the west is related to the return to the world of dragons, but this is not confirmed.

**Sothoryos** is a continent located to the south of Essos and south-east of Westeros, across the Summer Sea from both. The northern-most part of the continent has been mapped and explored, but the bulk of the landmass remains uncharted.

Sothoryos is a land of hot, humid jungles and, it is reported, boiling deserts farther south. It is also noted as a land of plagues, ruined cities and hostile wildlife.

Geography

Sothoryos is located across the Summer Sea from Slaver's Bay, south-east of Valyria. The north coast of the continent consists of thick jungle, with the ruined cities of Zamettar and Yeen located near the coast. The ruined city of Gorosh lies directly on the coast near the north-eastern tip of the explored portion of Sothoryos.

The explored part of Sothoryos stretches between two peninsulas, Basilisk Point in the west and Wyvern Point in the east. The Cinnamon Straits divide Wyvern Point from the islands of Great Moraq and Lesser Moraq. The Jade Sea washes against the north-eastern coast of Sothoryos.

Several islands stretch along the north coast of Sothoryos, including the Isle of Tears, Isle of Toads, Ax Isle and Isle of Skulls. The Basilisk Isles form a dense cluster of islands of its north-western coast, with Naath located some distance further west.

The size and extent of Sothoryos south of the mapped part of the continent is not known.

Climate and seasons

Located far to the south of even Dorne, Sothoryos is extremely hot and humid. The impact of the long winters on the landmass is unknown, but likely to be even less notable than that on southern Essos. According to some reports the thick jungles of the north coast give way to immense, hot deserts further south.

Size

The mapped portion of Sothoryos extends for approximately a thousand miles from east to west, and more than five hundred miles southwards to the limit of the explored part of the continent. Its size beyond that is unknown.

Population

There are no known inhabited cities on Sothoryos, only primitive tribes who are often raided by the cities of Slaver's Bay to provide slaves for their markets.

History

The ruins of Zamettar, Yeen and Gorosh suggest that Sothoryos once possessed civilisation of a kind. However, these cities appear to have been destroyed by tidal waves during the Doom of Valyria some four centuries ago and never resettled. The history of the continent beyond that is not known.

**Ulthos** is the smallest, the least-known and most obscure of the known world's four continents. It is located south of Asshai and the Shadow Lands and east of Sothoryos. The continent forms the south-eastern coastline of the Jade Seaf.

Geography

Ulthos is separated from Asshai and the Shadow Lands by the Saffron Straits, which link the Jade Sea to as-yet unknown seas further east. The island of Ulos lies off the north coast of Ulthos.

Only the extreme northern coast of Ulthos appears on maps and is almost entirely lacking in details, save for the existence of a large river emptying into the Jade Sea and a dense covering of dark forest covering much of the surrounding land.

Size

The mapped portion of Ulthos stretches from the south-west to the north-east along the Saffron Straits for just over a thousand miles. The size of the remainder of the continent is not known.

**Westeros** is a continent located in the far west of the known world. It is separated from the continent of Essos by a strip of water known as the Narrow Sea. Most of the action in _Game of Thrones_ takes place in Westeros.

Author of the series George R.R. Martin has stated that the continent of Westeros is roughly the same size as the real-life continent of South America.

Almost the entire continent, barring only the lands in the furthest north beyond the Wall, is ruled by a single political entity known as the **Seven Kingdoms**, which holds fealty to the King of the Andals and the First Men, who sits on the Iron Throne in the city of King's Landing. The terms "Seven Kingdoms" and "Westeros" are normally used interchangeably.

Geography

Westeros is bordered to the west by the Sunset Sea, to the south by the Summer Sea and to the east by the Narrow Sea and Shivering Sea. The northern edges of the continent have not been charted, but are believed to extend to the northern polar ice cap. The continent shares similar geography and geometry to the isle of Great Britain, and is narrow, about 900 miles wide at its widest point, but long, extending for almost 2,000 miles from the Summer Sea to the Wall that marks the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms. The extent of the wildling lands beyond the Wall are unknown.

The continent's terrain varies immensely. There are significant mountain ranges, such as the Mountains of the Moon in the Vale of Arryn, the Red Mountains of Dorne and the Frostfangs. There are also several extensive river networks, most notably the River Trident and its numerous tributaries, but also the Blackwater Rush, the White Knife, the Mander and the Greenblood.

Climate varies between extremes of heat and cold across the large continent. The North is the only region in which snowfall is common, even in the middle of the years-long "summers". Beyond the Wall the temperature becomes even lower and hostile, forming the taiga woodlands of the Haunted Forest, reaching into the truly polar regions of the "Lands of Always Winter", in the unmapped farthest north. In the far south the terrain becomes hotter and more arid, and Dorne contains the continent's only deserts. Notable offshore islands include Bear Island, Skagos, the Iron Islands, Tarth, Dragonstone and the Arbor.

The continent is also home to immense woodlands, such as the Haunted Forest beyond the Wall. South of the Wall, within the Seven Kingdoms, there are three major forested regions: the Wolfswood around Winterfell, the Kingswood south of King's Landing and straddling the northern border of the Stormlands, and the Rainwood in the southern half of the same region. Numerous smaller wooded areas dot the continent.

Westeros is separated from the eastern continent of Essos by the Narrow Sea and also by the island chain known as the Stepstones. According to myth, the Stepstones are a remnant of an ancestral land-bridge linking Westeros and Essos together, destroyed in a cataclysm more than ten thousand years ago.

As well as the vast eastern continent of Essos, other lands are known to exist. The Summer Islands lie to the south of Westeros and there is regular trade between the islands and the Seven Kingdoms. A forbidding, mostly-unexplored continent called Sothoryos is also known to exist to the south-east across the Summer Sea, but there is little contact between it and Westeros. Some islands are known to exist in the Sunset Sea to the west of Westeros, but the true extent of this ocean is unknown. To the east of northern Westeros lies the island of Ibben, home to traders and whalers, who occasionally trade with the Seven Kingdoms and the Free Cities of Essos.

Climate and seasons

Westeros's climate shifts from a subarctic wasteland in the furthest north, beyond the Wall, to a desert climate in the furthest south, along the peninsula of Dorne. In the normal course of events, the furthest north still has light snowfalls even in the longest summers while Dorne almost never sees snow, even in the most severe winters.

Westeros and Essos both experience seasons of varying length, usually lasting at least a couple of years each. The length of the seasons is completely unpredictable and varies randomly. The maesters of the Citadel keep a close eye on the length of the days in order to try to predict how long the current season will last, but this is an inexact science at best.

At the time the series opens, the world has been experiencing a summer that has lasted for nine years, which is unusually long, and the maesters fear that an equally long winter will follow. Westeros extends much further north than Essos, so is much more adversely affected by long winters, while Essos, which extends into equatorial regions, is typically warmer.

In the North, the winters are extremely cruel. Lords set aside non-perishable food items for storage against the next winter, while many of the North's most notable strongholds are built in favorable areas, such as Winterfell on hot springs or the Dreadfort of House Bolton on volcanic vents. Some castles, like Winterfell, have elaborate greenhouses which permit the growing of vegetables even in the harshest winters. Despite these precautions, famine and starvation is common during Northern winters, and is one of the reasons the North has a small population despite its vast size.

There is a suggestion that the long seasons are not natural in origin, but may have stemmed from a near-mythical event called the Long Night 8,000 years ago, when it is said that the White Walkers used the cover of a winter that lasted a generation and a night that lasted for years to invade Westeros. They were defeated in the War for the Dawn, thrown back into the furthest north and prevented from returning by the raising of the Wall, but the seasons never recovered. Maesters are highly skeptical of this story, dismissing it as folklore, despite the inarguable presence of the Wall.

History

Twelve thousand years ago, Westeros was inhabited by the diminutive Children of the Forest, a nonhuman race who lived in peace and harmony with nature, worshipping the Old Gods of the Forest. The First Men, a human ethnic group, invaded Westeros across the Arm of Dorne, armed with weapons of bronze. In a significant military conflict, in which the Children allegedly destroyed the Arm of Dorne with magic (resulting in the Stepstone islands) and flooded the Neck, the two sides fought to a standstill and made a pact of friendship and alliance. The First Men adopted the worship of the old gods at this time.

Four thousand years later, Westeros was invaded by the White Walkers during a winter that lasted for a generation. In the War for the Dawn, they were defeated by an alliance of the First Men and the Children, though only at grievous cost. The Children disappeared from Westeros at this time. Brandon Stark, Bran the Builder, raised the Wall to bar the White Walkers from returning and founded the Night's Watch to guard it. He also built the castle of Winterfell and established House Stark as the ruling house of the Kingdom of the North. Two thousand years later, the Andals invaded Westeros from across the Narrow Sea, landing in the Vale and sweeping across the continent. The Andals conquered the southern half of the continent but failed to seize the North, being thrown back several times at the defensive chokepoint of Moat Cailin. A patchwork of numerous small Andal kingdoms took shape across the south, eventually coalescing into several larger nations.

A thousand years ago, the Rhoynar, the warrior-people of the upper Rhoyne (a river network on Essos), fell into warfare with the mighty Valyrian Freehold. The Valyrians destroyed the Rhoynar cities using dragons. Nymeria, warrior-queen of the Rhoynar, led her people across the Summer Sea in ten thousand ships to land in Dorne. Making alliance with Prince Mors Martell of Sunspear, Nymeria conquered the myriad small kingdoms and lordships of Dorne to establish a powerful, proud and independent kingdom.

Four centuries ago, Valyria was destroyed in a volcanic cataclysm, the Doom. A century later, the scions of House Targaryen, who ruled the Valyrian trading outpost on the island of Dragonstone, invaded Westeros with a small army and three dragons. Aegon the Conqueror accepted the fealty of six kingdoms, while several generations later his descendants were able to bring Dorne into the union through peaceful alliance, hence the term "Seven Kingdoms".

For centuries the Seven Kingdoms have been shaped by rebellion and war. However, through civil wars and the loss of their dragons to time and conflict, the Targaryens ruled the entire continent (bar the lands beyond the Wall) for over 280 years until the actions of the Mad King, Aerys II, triggered the civil war known as Robert's Rebellion. At the end of this civil war, Aerys II and most of his family were slain and his surviving children fled into exile in the Free Cities. Robert Baratheon took the throne and at the start of the series has ruled for seventeen years.

Regions

The Seven Kingdoms are divided into nine administrative regions, seven of which were former independent kingdoms before the Targaryen Conquest. Each region, except the Crownlands, is ruled by a Great House, who in turn are commanded by the King on the Iron Throne. These regions are:

The North

Ruled by House Stark from the castle of Winterfell. Bastards born in the North take the surname "Snow". The principal port and city of the North is White Harbor. The North is the largest of the regions of Westeros but also the most sparsely-populated, due the harshness of the long winter. The North also includes the Wall and the lands administered by the Night's Watch, which are technically independent but are almost always thought of in conjunction with the North.

The Vale of Arryn

Ruled by House Arryn from the castle known as the Eyrie. Bastards born in the Vale take the surname "Stone". The principal port and city of the Vale is Gulltown. The Vale is dominated and mostly covered by the Mountains of the Moon and its offshoot chains. Its borders are prowled by hostile hill tribes.

The Riverlands

Ruled by House Tully from the castle of Riverrun. Bastards born in the Riverlands take the surname "Rivers". The principal ports of the Riverlands are Seagard, Saltpans and Maidenpool. Notable towns include Stoney Sept. The Riverlands are dominated by the mighty River Trident and its numerous tributaries, including the Tumblestone. The Riverlands, lying close to the center of the continent, have been the site for battles and conflicts throughout the history of Westeros. Once an independent kingdom, they were overrun by the ironborn a century before Aegon's invasion and are thus not counted as an eighth kingdom, despite their significant size and population. The Riverlands are, as their name suggests, one of the most fertile and populous regions in Westeros, which is in many ways the only reason they have been consistently able to recover from the frequent wars that cross their borders.

The Westerlands

Ruled by House Lannister from the castle of Casterly Rock. Bastards born in the Westerlands take the surname "Hill". The principal city and port of the Westerlands is Lannisport. The Westerlands are noted for their hills and low mountains which are rich in silver and gold, providing House Lannister and their vassals with immense wealth.

The Iron Islands

Ruled by House Greyjoy from the castle of Pyke on the island of the same name. Bastards born on the Iron Islands take the surname "Pyke". The major islands of the chain are Great Wyk, Old Wyk, Harlaw, Blacktyde, Orkmont, Saltcliffe and Pyke itself. The Iron Islands are rain-lashed and cold, home to a hardy, warrior race known as the ironborn. They live for warfare and reaving, and are the most troublesome and rebellious of the Iron Throne's subjects.

The Crownlands

Ruled directly by the King on the Iron Throne from the city of King's Landing, the largest city in Westeros and the capital of the Seven Kingdoms. Bastards born in the Crownlands take the surname "Waters". Other notable townships of the Crownlands include Duskendale and Rosby. The Crownlands stretch along the shores of Blackwater Bay and also across several islands in the Narrow Sea, such as Dragonstone, Driftmark and Claw Isle. The islands are separately administered from Dragonstone.

The Stormlands

Ruled by House Baratheon from the castle of Storm's End. Bastards born in the Stormlands take the surname "Storm". The Stormlands include several offshore islands, most notably Estermont and Tarth. It ranks moderately among the other regions in terms of population and wealth. The Stormlands are wracked by frequent storms off the Narrow Sea, and experience significant rainfall. The Stormlands are also one of the most densely wooded areas in Westeros, particularly south of the Neck. It contains not only the Rainwood (which covers the southern half of the Stormlands), but also shares much of the Kingswood (spilling across the northern border with the Crownlands). As a result, its climate is in general that of a temperate rainforest.

The Reach

Ruled by House Tyrell from the castle of Highgarden. Bastards born in the Reach take the surname "Flowers". The principal city and port of the Reach is Oldtown, the second-largest city of Westeros. The Reach is the second-largest region of Westeros and by far the most fertile and populous, allowing the Tyrells to field vast armies and also results in them being wealthier than any other family but the Lannisters. The Reach also includes several offshore islands, such as the Shield Islands and the Arbor.

Dorne

Ruled by House Martell from the castle of Sunspear. Bastards born in Dorne take the surname "Sand". The principal ports of Dorne are Sunspear itself and the Planky Town at the mouth of the Greenblood. The people of Dorne are isolated from the rest of Westeros by the Sea of Dorne and the Red Mountains, giving them a greater sense of national identity than most of the other peoples of the Seven Kingdoms, even more than the ironborn and the Northmen. Since Robert's Rebellion and the murder of several prominent Dornish nobles during the Sack of King's Landing, the Dornish have pursued a more isolationist path.

Beyond the Wall

A vast, snow-covered wilderness independent from the Iron Throne and separated from the Seven Kingdoms by the Wall. It is inhabited by tribes of people known as wildlings, who often attempt to raid along the Bay of Seals or the Bay of Ice or climb over the Wall for the same purposes.

Population

The population of Westeros extends into many millions, though a precise count has never been attempted. The major cities of the continent have populations in the hundreds of thousands, and each of the Great Houses can field a reasonably-well-equipped army in the tens of thousands. Due to its desert climate, Dorne has the smallest overall population. Due to their extremely small size, the Iron Islands are also among the least populated. The North has one of the smallest overall populations, and is the most _sparsely_-populated region, with huge regions of deserted wilderness extending between the major towns and holdfasts. Meanwhile, the prosperous and fertile Reach is the most heavily-populated, followed closely by the Riverlands.

Westeros is overwhelmingly populated by humans, to the point that non-human sapient races are considered mythical. However, it is known that the enigmatic White Walkers have returned to the far north of Westeros.

There are several notable human ethnic groups currently extant in Westeros:

First Men

The First Men were the original human inhabitants of Westeros, who crossed the Arm of Dorne and fought with the Children of the Forest before making peace with them. Thousands of years later, the Andals invaded Westeros and displaced or conquered the First Men everywhere south of the Neck. As a result, the First Men are still the predominant ethnic group in the North, though six thousand years of intermarriage with Andal lords has blurred this somewhat.

Free Folk

The people who live beyond the Wall are call themselves the free folk (called _wildlings_ by people south of the wall) and are not held to be subject to the Iron Throne. They are descended from those First Men who lived north of the Wall when it was constructed. The free folk are not a homogeneous single group, but consist of numerous different tribes, townsfolk, farmers, fisher-folk and warriors, who mostly spend more time fighting one another than the forces of the Seven Kingdoms. Occasionally, they are united under an over-chief known as the King-Beyond-the-Wall.

Andals

The majority of the population of Westeros are descended from the Andals who invaded the continent some six thousand years ago. The Andals consider themselves more civilized and cultured than the other peoples of Westeros.

Ironborn

The ironborn are a grouping resulting from the intermarriages between the First Men inhabitants of the Iron Islands and the Andals who invaded them. While ethnically similar to other regions in the south of Westeros, which also have mixed First Men and Andal ancestry, their isolated geography on a harsh and rocky group of islands separate from the mainland resulted in their culture developing very differently. Rejecting the worship of both the old gods and the Seven, they developed their own faith based around the Drowned God and their own culture which favors piracy, martial prowess, and reaving over farming and trading.

Rhoynar

The people of Dorne are descended from the Rhoynar, the hardy warrior-folk of the eastern continent who settled in Dorne after being driven out of their homeland by the Valyrians, and then intermarried with the local Andals and First Men. The blood of the Rhoynar is thus intermingled in the Dornishmen; Rhoynar ethnicity is most strongly represented in those who live near the coasts and rivers, and weakest in Dornishmen who live in the interior mountains. They tend to be olive-skinned with dark curly hair. They have a reputation for being hot-headed and sexually liberal. Unlike the other Seven Kingdoms, they practice equal primogeniture.

Children of the Forest

The Children of the Forest are a legendary race who ruled Westeros for untold millennia before the arrival of the First Men. According to myth, they were diminutive, long-lived, and few in number, but were protected by the powerful magic of the greenseers and the martial prowess of their elite warriors, the wood dancers. They helped the First Men defeat the White Walkers and raise the Wall, but disappeared from Westeros after the Andal Invasion. Maesters of the Citadel today claim that the Children were myths and never truly existed.

White Walkers

The White Walkers are, according to legend, a race of ice-based creatures hailing from the extreme north. Eight thousand years ago, they invaded Westeros and brought cold, terror and death to both the First Men and the Children before they were defeated in the War for the Dawn. According to some, they were not destroyed, only defeated and have spent millennia since this time asleep. Again, these claims are met with extreme skepticism today.

Giants

According to the wildlings, giants still exist north of the Wall and have some contact with the wildling communities.

Settlements

Westeros is home to several distinct types of settlement:

Cities

Westeros has a primarily agrarian population, with few major cities relative to its size. The five major cities of the continent are, in descending order of population:

King's Landing: the capital of the Seven Kingdoms with a population of half a million. The largest city of Westeros, founded by Aegon the Conqueror on the site where he first set foot on the continent.

Oldtown: the oldest major city on the continent, located in the Reach. Ruled by House Hightower for the Tyrells. Almost as large and populous as the capital.

Lannisport: the largest city on Westeros's west coast, approximately half the size of King's Landing. Ruled by House Lannister of Lannisport.

Gulltown: the main city and port of the Vale, with a population in the tens of thousands. Ruled by House Grafton.

White Harbor: the main city and port of the North, with a population in the tens of thousands. Ruled by House Manderly.

The likes of Duskendale, Barrowton, and Stoney Sept, with populations of a few thousand each, are considered to be large towns rather than cities.

Castles

Castles are held by the noble houses of Westeros and range in size from the vast, city-sized edifices of Harrenhal or Winterfell to small towerhouses or fortified farmsteads run by landed knights. The size of a castle and in what state of repair it is kept reflects the wealth and power of its ruling family.

The most notable castles of Westeros include Harrenhal, Storm's End, the Eyrie, Pyke, Riverrun, the Twins, Winterfell, the Dreadfort, Casterly Rock, Highgarden, Sunspear, Dragonstone, and the Red Keep of King's Landing.

Animals

Westeros is home to several notable animal species:

Aurochs

A large, bovine animal. Used as a beast of burden and domesticated livestock, noted for their extreme size. When Dragons were extant in Westeros, the larger ones were known to hunt aurochs.

Dragons

Winged reptiles of tremendous age and ferocity, capable of breathing fire. Originated in the east and enslaved by the Valyrians, who used them to forge their empire. Most dragons were destroyed in the Doom four centuries ago, leaving the few possessed by House Targaryen as the only surviving dragons in the world, which they used in their invasion of Westeros. The last Targaryen dragons died over 150 years ago. The skulls of more than a dozen dragons are kept in the Red Keep.

The dragon is taken as the sigil of House Targaryen.

Direwolves

A larger cousin of regular wolves, only found north of the Wall. In the south, they are considered near-mythical. Occasional sightings of direwolves have been reported by the Night's Watch, but at the time the series starts there have been no confirmed sightings south of the Wall for centuries.

The direwolf is taken as the sigil of House Stark.

Krakens

Massive cephalopods that stalk the world's oceans. So rare that they are largely held to be mythical, though sailors occasionally report seeing them.

The kraken is taken as the sigil of House Greyjoy.

Ravens

Trained messenger-ravens are used as part of a widespread communications network that links all of the major cities and holdfasts in the Seven Kingdoms.

Shadowcats

Large feline predators, found throughout Westeros but most notably in mountainous terrain such as the Vale of Arryn.


	3. The different people

The **Andals** are a race of men who invaded Westeros six thousand years prior to the events of the series. In the present day, they are the dominant ethnic and cultural group in the continent.

History

The original homeland of the Andals is a region on the west coast of Essos which was called Andalos, located north of the modern Free City of Pentos, across the Narrow Sea from Westeros. Six thousand years ago, after allegedly receiving visions from the "Seven-faced God", the Andals were spurred on by their new Faith to migrate to Westeros, where they overran and conquered most of the continent, then inhabited by the First Men. The Andals brought the concept of chivalry and iron-wrought weapons and armor with them from Essos.

In many cases the Andals did intermarry with the First Men they conquered, so that even House Lannister claims at least some minor descent from the First Men. Still, the overwhelming influence on the gene pool of the continent is from the Andals, to the point that the Seven Kingdoms are often called "the Land of the Andals" by peoples in Essos (such as the Dothraki).

The exceptions are the North, which the Andals never conquered and where the blood of the First Men is still strong, and Dorne, where the Andal inhabitants later intermingled with the refugees from the east.

The Andals did also conquer the Iron Islands as they did the rest of southern Westeros, but these Andal families acculturated to the unique ironborn society on the islands, even goes so far as to convert to the local religion of the Drowned God. Thus while some Andal bloodlines were introduced to the Iron Islands, the cultural impact of their invasion was relatively minor.

Culture

Knighthood is a unique Andal cultural tradition.

Most of the current population of Westeros is, predominantly, of Andal descent. Their culture, language, and religion have permeated most of the continent. Knighthood is a distinctly Andal institution, closely tied to the Faith of the Seven, and introduced by the Andals to Westeros.

What is known in the present day as the "Common Tongue" of Westeros is actually the language of the Andals, which displaced the "Old Tongue" spoken by the First Men. Even the independent First Men living in the North eventually took up the language of their southern Andal neighbors.

The **First Men** are the original human inhabitants of Westeros. They ruled the continent for millennia before the Andals invaded from the eastern continent of Essos. The Andals overran most of southern Westeros, but failed to take the North. While the blood of the First Men and the Andals has intermingled over thousands of years of dynastic marriages, the inhabitants of the North have the greatest amount of First Men blood in their veins and keep their traditions.

History Arrival in Westeros, the Pact, and the Age of Heroes

The First Men invaded Westeros some twelve thousand years before the events of the series, crossing via a land-bridge from Essos in the vicinity of modern Dorne. They were resisted by the Children of the Forest, a semi-mythical diminutive race who ruled Westeros alone at this time. The Children, using magic, destroyed the land-bridge (forming the modern peninsula of Dorne and the shattered islands known as the Stepstones beyond) but were pushed back over the course of many years of warfare. Eventually, the First Men and the Children forged the Pact, signed on the Isle of Faces at the center of the vast lake known as Gods Eye. The First Men began to forge numerous kingdoms across the continent.

The two races subsequently coexisted peacefully for millennia, and during this time the First Men converted to the religion of the Children, worshiping the Old Gods of the Forest. The Old Gods are nameless and uncountable spirits of nature, and their worship centers around sacred heart trees, weirwood trees which have had faces carved into their bark by the Children of the Forest. The fortresses and strongholds of the First Men in Westeros soon began to feature Godswoods, sacred garden groves of weirwoods centered around heart trees.

About eight thousand years ago, both races came under attack from the White Walkers, a mysterious race of ice and cold from the uttermost north. In the War for the Dawn, the First Men and the Children unified to throw back the invasion. With the aid of giants and the Children, Bran the Builder built the Wall and would then build Winterfell and rule as the first King in the North. The First Men subsequently founded the Night's Watch to guard the Wall should the White Walkers ever return. After this war the Children began dwindling in numbers, with the last of them disappearing around the time that the Andals invaded Westeros, two millennia after the War for the Dawn according to tradition.

The Andal Invasion of Westeros

Six thousand years ago, the Andals sailed across the Narrow Sea and began a massive migration to Westeros. First landing in the Vale, the Andals spread across the continent in waves for the next thousand or so years, until they had overrun and conquered almost all of the continent. Their attempts to conquer the North, however, were defeated at every turn, in part because the narrow lands of the Neck which separate the North from the rest of the continent are an ideal strategic choke point, defended by the ancient castle of Moat Cailin. After many centuries the Andals and First Men made peace, as individual Andal kingdoms carved out of southern Westeros became more concerned with fighting each other than uniting to crush the remaining independent First Men of the North.

The results of the Andal invasion varied from region to region. In the Vale of Arryn, the First Men were all but wiped out, and today the nobility of the Vale are considered to have the purest Andal bloodlines in all of Westeros. In many other regions, the Andals established themselves as the new aristocratic class ruling over the First Men, though after thousands of years these ethnic lines have blurred to a large extent. Some of the noble Houses of the First Men survived by intermarrying with Andal invaders: even House Lannister possesses some First Men blood, through the female line. The Andals that invaded the Westerlands married the female descendants of Lann the Clever, a legendary hero of the First Men, and House Lannister descends from this union. In the Riverlands, House Blackwood and House Bracken are also dynasties of First Men that survived by intermarrying with the Andal invaders, and today are of mixed ethnicity.

The descendants of the First Men

Many of the people living in Westeros have at least some blood of the First Men in their ethnic makeup, though this is more common in the lower classes. Even so, the southern kingdoms of Westeros became so thoroughly dominated by the Andals and their culture, that Westeros is often referred to as "the Land of theAndals"in Essos. Two groups in Westeros, however, still claim majority descent from the First Men, and still actively embrace the old ways and religion of their ancestors: the Northmen and the wildlings. The Crannogmen of the Neck are themselves a unique offshoot of the Northerners.

Ties of dynastic marriage were made between the North and the southern kingdoms over the next six thousand years, so that the blood of both peoples mingled together, a process that has continued under the rule of the Targaryen kings. Still, while the Kingdoms south of the Neck consist of heavily mixed Andal and First Men ethnicity, the North is still predominantly First Men.

The wildlings are also descended from the First Men, more so than their distant cousins in the Stark-held North.

The wildlings that live north of the Wall are descended from those First Men who were living north of the Wall when it was constructed, and have an even purer bloodline than the North: there is little, if any, Andal blood north of the Wall. Even in the Stark-held North, the usage of the language of the First Men - the Old Tongue - was eventually discontinued in favor of adopting the language of their Andal neighbors to the south. However, the language of the First Men is still actively used North of the Wall, though a large number of wildings are also fluent in the Common Tongue of the Andals.

The **Children of the Forest** are a mysterious non-human race that were reportedly the original inhabitants of the continent of Westeros. They were already living in Westeros when the First Men migrated to the continent, 12,000 years before Robert's Rebellion.

According to legend they were last seen during the Andal invasion six thousand years before the War of the Five Kings. In the present day, most believe that they are simply the stuff of myth and never existed at all. Even the few that do believe they once existed, such as Maester Luwin or Ned Stark, believe that they have long since gone extinct.

Biology

The Children of the Forest were said to be humanoid, but when grown to manhood they were no taller than human children. They generally preferred to live in the depths of the forests in hidden villages, in crannogs of the swamps, or in caves. Thus they came to be known as "the Children of the Forest".

Culture

The Children of the Forest worshiped nature gods, the countless and nameless spirits of every tree, every rock, and every stream. Their religion devoted to the Old Gods of the Forest had no complex temples, but according to legend it was the Children that carved faces into the sacred Weirwood trees.

These carved heart trees were the closest thing to a shrine in their religion.

The Children of the Forest weren't very technologically advanced, though they were very woodcrafty and had a great knowledge of the plants and animals of the forest. They hunted using bows made of weirwood and used blades made of Dragonglass.

The wise men of the Children of the Forest were known as "Greenseers", who are said to have wielded powerful magic.

History Background

Legend holds that the Children of the Forest ruled Westeros for thousands of years before the arrival of the first humans on the continent twelve millennia ago. They inhabited the vast primeval forests which spanned most of Westeros before humans came and began cutting them down. According to legend, the Giants also inhabited Westeros at this time, and clashed periodically with the Children. Whatever history, wars, romances, or triumphs the Children may have had in the untold centuries that they inhabited Westeros, their stories have been forgotten.

Twelve thousand years ago, the First Men from the eastern continent of Essos migrated to Westeros by crossing a land bridge known as the Arm of Dorne. The First Men began cutting down the Children's forests, including the sacred weirwood trees, leading them into conflict with the Children. The two races fought a desperate series of wars for dominance for the next two thousand years, during which the Children of the Forest destroyed the Arm of Dorne and flooded the the Neck through the sorcery of their greenseers.

After two thousand years of violence, the Children of the Forest and the First Men fought one another to a standstill. The two races agreed to peaceful coexistence and signed the Pact on the Isle of Faces in Gods Eye lake, granting the open lands to humanity and the forests to the Children.

The Pact lasted for two thousand years before the enigmatic White Walkers invaded from the uttermost north, bringing death and destruction to both races. The Children of the Forest allied with the First Men to drive back the White Walkers in the War for the Dawn eight thousand years ago. After the defeat of the Others, the Children, much-reduced in number, are said to have helped Bran the Builder raise the Wall with their powerful magics to prevent the White Walkers' return.

The Children of the Forest never had a large population to begin with, and they took heavy losses in the struggle against the White Walkers, from which they never truly recovered. Over the following centuries they gradually declined throughout Westeros, until they had all but disappeared by the time the Andals invaded Westeros six thousand years ago. The few that remained were hunted or driven off by the Andals during their conquest of the continent, believing their magic to be an abomination to their Faith of the Seven. The Andals cut down the sacred heart trees in the south (except on the Isle of Faces), but the First Men of the North withstood their advance, and continued their worship of the Old Gods centered around the remaining heart trees there. The handful of Children that survived the slaughter were said to have fled to the far north, Beyond the Wall, where the Andals would never follow them. By the time that Aegon I Targaryen conquered and united the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros three hundred years ago, there had been no contact with the Children of the Forest for thousands of years ever since.

According to the knowledge of the maesters, the Children are either extinct, or never existed in the first place and are a purely mythical race. This is disputed by the people of the North, who hold that they inherited their worship of the Old Gods from the Children of the Forest, who were real and have long since departed the realms of men.

Secretly, a handful of the Children actually did survive in the lands Beyond the Wall, unseen even by the wildlings, hiding in vast underground caverns.

**Giants** are a non-human race considered to be a legend by the inhabitants of the Seven Kingdoms south of the Wall. However, giants do actually exist in the furthest north beyond the Wall, and have had some interactions with the human wildlings. This is in contrast with both the Children of the Forest and the White Walkers, which even the wildlings claim to have not seen in thousands of years.

**Nagga** is the legendary first sea-dragon in the culture of the Iron Islands. According to legend, the mythical Grey King, having been blessed by the Drowned God, slew Nagga on the shores of Old Wyk, then used her bones to build his hall and her fire to warm it.

The **Free Folk** is the name used to refer to themselves by the people who live in the lands beyond the Wall, still on the continent of Westeros but beyond the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms. The name they employ makes reference to their society, which recognizes no political authority and no claim of ownership over the land. The people of the Seven Kingdoms refer to the Free Folk derogatorily as **wildlings**.

The term "wildlings" is sometimes also employed to refer to the members of the hill tribes of the Vale that defy the rule of House Arryn, but out of context the term is usually understood to refer to the peoples living beyond the Wall.

The Free Folk are descended from the First Men, as are the inhabitants of the North. They were, essentially, the people unlucky enough to be living north of the Wall when it was constructed eight thousand years ago. Besides this shared ethnic heritage, their common descent means that there are also many cultural similarities between the wildlings and the Northerners. The wildlings are much closer in lifestyle and habits to how the First Men lived thousands of years ago, as the North has come under some cultural influence from their Andal neighbors who invaded southern Westeros six thousand years ago, and particularly since the Seven Kingdoms were united into a single realm by the Targaryen Conquest three hundred years ago.

Over the ages, the people of the Seven Kingdoms to the south had largely forgotten why the Wall was constructed in the first place and came to believe that it exists to protect the realm from the wildlings, whom they regard as primitive savages and barbarians. However, the Night's Watch knows it was originally constructed to defend against the possible return of the near-mythical White Walkers. Since the White Walkers did not return for the past eight thousand years, the Night's Watch has mostly shifted its focus to preventing the wildlings from crossing south of the Wall, and sending out patrols into the wilderness to keep track of wildling movements. The shift of focus also reduced the Night's Watch from a band of honorable warriors into largely a dumping ground for exiled criminals.

Culture

The Free Folk consist of a wide variety of many fractious tribes and village-dwellers, some reasonably refined, others savage and hostile. Different wildling factions have very different cultures and practices, and may speak different languages. They spend much of their time fighting one another over petty squabbles, aside from the times when they are unified by a King-Beyond-the-Wall - as they are now under Mance Rayder.

The Free Folk worship the Old Gods of the Forest, like their distant cousins in the North. Even in the lands of House Stark, there are some followers of the Faith of the Seven, often southern noblewomen who come to the North to secure marriage alliances. Beyond the Wall, however, the Old Gods are the only gods that are worshipped.

Women also partake in raids south of the Wall along with their male counterparts. These women warriors are known as spearwives.

A major difference between the Free Folk and the feudal society of the Seven Kingdoms south of the Wall is that they do not recognize a class of hereditary nobility in their society. They take great pride in their "free" status, and only follow leaders who they choose to lead them. While in certain times the clans will unite behind a "King-Beyond-the-Wall", the title and position are not hereditary, as the Free Folk will follow no man simply because of who his father was. The Free Folk will follow a King-Beyond-the-Wall into battle, but they do not perform ceremonies of submission such as kneeling in front of him or referring to him as "your Grace". They call the people of the feudal Seven Kingdoms "Kneelers", because they physically kneel to men who they didn't choose to rule over them. There is no social stratification between high-born lords and low-born smallfolk among the Free Folk.

The other side of this is that without established lords, the wildlings are so "free" that they don't really have established and enforced laws. A man keeps what he can take, and continues to hold what he can defend. This is somewhat more brutal and chaotic than the feudal society of the Seven Kingdoms, but in some respects their society is more politically egalitarian.

The wildlings do not bury their dead, but burn them. This has nothing to do with religion - it is simply done to prevent the White Walkers from resurrecting the deceased as wights. If no fire is available, they will at least try to decapitate or dismember the corpse so it won't make a very useful wight.

Clans

At the time of the War of the Five Kings the Free Folk are divided into about 90 different clans or tribes, some of which have long been bitter enemies with each other. Normally they are politically divided, but have united under the current King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder for the common goal of forcing their way south of the Wall before the next winter comes, which will bring the White Walkers with it.

Some of these groups are socially and culturally very different. While many do understand the Common Tongue of the Andals south of the Wall, according to Mance the clans in his army speak seven different languages (including the Common Tongue; otherwise they speak the Old Tongue of the First Men, and its several variants).

Some of these clans or groups include:

Numerous clans from the vast Haunted Forest, immediately north of the Wall but east of the Frostfang Mountains. These tend to be semi-nomadic hunters and homesteaders, though some of them form villages of their own.

White Tree-a community of wildlings

Craster's Keep - a small homestead maintained by Craster and his many daughter-wives.

The Thenn

Hornfoots

Ice-river clans

Cave people

The non-human race of giants who live beyond the Wall has also allied itself with Mance Rayder and now marches in his wildling army. Loosely speaking they may thus be considered part of the "wildlings", though the inhabitants of the Seven Kingdoms generally use the term to refer to specifically the human clans living beyond the Wall. Of course, this is because until quite recently, those living south of the Wall had thought giants were entirely mythical creatures, and were unaware that they actually existed in the far northern lands beyond the Wall.

The **Others** are a race of humanoids originating in the far north of the continent of Westeros, beyond even the Land of Always Winter beyond the Wall. They are considered mythical by most of the people of Westeros. The wildlings call them 'White Walkers '. Despite what is thought, they are not dead.

History

According to legend, the Others first appeared approximately eight thousand years ago out of the uttermost north. At this time peace reigned in Westeros due to the Pact between the Children of the Forest and the First Men, and they were unprepared for the scale of the invasion. The Others' arrival was preceded by a winter that lasted a generation and a period of darkness known as the Long Night, although it is unclear if this was a literal period of darkness lasting years or merely an artistic term.

The Others overran much of Westeros and proved to be almost unbeatable in combat, able to resurrect fallen enemies and even dead animals as wights to serve them as utterly loyal foot soldiers. The First Men and their allies were pushed back over a long and gruelling war.

Salvation only came with the discovery that obsidian, also called 'dragonglass', could slay the Others, and with the arrival of a mighty hero to lead the war. This hero is known in the east as Azor Ahai and was said to wield a sword of fire, called Lightbringer. In the War for the Dawn Azhai led the crusade that turned back the Others and saw them banished from Westeros and back into the uttermost north. After the war was concluded, Brandon Stark built a huge wall of ice to prevent the Others coming south again and founded the Sworn Brotherhood of the Night's Watch to keep guard against this eventuality. Brandon also established the castle of Winterfell and became the first King in the North.

The children of the forest placed spells within the Wall which were said to prevent the Others from passing under or over it by any means. After the War for the Dawn was concluded, the already small numbers of children slowly declined until they had all disappeared around the time of the Andal invasion.

Over time, the threat of the Others receded and they came to be regarded as either just legends, or a real race long since rendered extinct. However, the Night's Watch remained in place, although it now considered its job to be stopping the wildlings from crossing into the Seven Kingdoms and causing mayhem there.

Starting several years before the War of the Five Kings, the northern-most wildling tribes and the rarely-seen giants of the furthermost north began to suffer attacks from an unknown agency. Unable to stand against these forces, they began moving south in ever-greater numbers. The King-Beyond-the-Wall, Mance Rayder, began gathering these forces into one host. Once it became clear the unknown attackers were the Others, returning after millennia, Mance realised that the wildlings could only survive by taking refuge south of the Wall. Aware that the Night's Watch would not listen to reason, Mance planned a massive assault on the Wall. He had also taken possession of a device known as the Horn of Winter, which according to legend could shatter the Wall. He was unwilling to do this since it would also allow the Others to follow them into the Seven Kingdoms, but if there was no other way of breaching the Wall he was prepared to employ it.

Motives and beliefs

The Others speak a language alien to the people of Westeros called _Skroth_, and no communication has been possible with them. The Others' motives thus remain completely unknown at this time.

According to the red priestess Melisandre of Asshai, the Others are the servants of a deity called the _Great Other_, the god of darkness, ice and death who is locked in eternal warfare with R'hllor, the god of light, fire and life.


	4. The different beings

**During the War of Conquest**

Balerion, also known as the **Black Dread**. Ridden by King Aegon I Targaryen, King Maegor I Targaryen and King Viserys I Targaryen. Born before 114BC, died in 94AC, of old age.

Vhagar. Ridden by Queen Visenya Targaryen until her death. Later ridden by Lady Laena Velaryon, and shortly after her death claimed by Prince Aemond Targaryen. Vhagar was born in 51BC and died in 130AC, during the Dance of the Dragons.

Meraxes. Ridden by Queen Rhaenys Targaryen. Born on Dragonstone prior to the War of Conquest. Died during the reign of Aegon I in Dorne.

**Post War of Conquest**

Arrax. Ridden by Prince Lucerys Velaryon. Born after the War of Conquest. Died in 129AC, at Shipbreaker Bay.

The Cannibal. A wild dragon, never ridden. Known to feast on other dragon carcasses.

Caraxes, called **the Blood Wyrm**. Ridden by Prince Daemon Targaryen. Born after the War of Conquest. Died in 130AC, during the Dance of the Dragons.

Dreamfyre. Ridden by Princess Rhaena Targaryen, and later by Princess Helaena Targaryen. Born after the War of Conquest. Died during the Dance of the Dragons in 130AC, during riots in King's Landing.

A House Targaryen dragon is unleashed on the battlefield

Grey Ghost. A wild dragon, never ridden. Died in 130AC when attacked by Sunfyre.

Meleys, called **the Red Queen**. Ridden by Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. Born after the War of Conquest. Died in 129AC, during the Dance of the Dragons.

Moondancer. Ridden by Lady Baela Targaryen. A she-dragon. Born after the War of Conquest. Died in 130AC.

Morghul. Bound to Princess Jaehaera Targaryen. Born after the War of Conquest, presumably during the reign of King Viserys I Targaryen[23] Died during the riots in King's Landing in 130AC.

Morning. Hatched by and bound to lady Rhaena Targaryen. Born late during the Dance of the Dragons.

Seasmoke. Ridden by Ser Laenor Velaryon, and later by Addam Velaryon. Born after the War of Conquest. Died in 130AC.

Sheepstealer. A wild dragon, eventually ridden by Nettles. Born after the War of Conquest.

Shrykos. Bound to Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. Born after the Conquest, presumably during the reign of King Viserys I Targaryen. Died during the riots in King's Landing in 130AC.

Three dragons destroy a castle. by Tomasz Jedruszek.

Silverwing. Ridden by Queen Alysanne Targaryen, and later by Ulf the White. Born after the War of Conquest.

Stormcloud. Bound to Prince Aegon the Younger. Born after the War of Conquest. Ridden only once, in 129AC. Died a few hours later.

Sunfyre, also called **the Golden**. Ridden by King Aegon II Targaryen. Born after the War of Conquest, presumably during the reign of King Viserys I Targaryen. Died during the Dance of the Dragons, in 130AC, at Dragonstone.

Syrax. Ridden by Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. Born during the reign of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen Died during riots in King's Landing in 130AC.

Tessarion, als called **the Blue Queen**. Ridden by Prince Daeron Targaryen. A she-dragon. Born after the War of Conquest. Died during the Dance of the Dragons, in 130AC.

Tyraxes. Ridden by Prince Joffrey Velaryon. Born after the War of Conquest. Died in 130AC, during riot's in King's Landing.

Vermax. Ridden by Prince Jacaerys Velaryon. Born after the War of Conquest. Died in 130AC.

Vermithor, also called **the Bronze Fury**. Ridden by King Jaehaerys I Targaryen and later by Hugh Hammer. Born after the War of Conquest. Died in 130AC, during the Dance of the Dragons, at Tumbleton.

The last living dragon. Born and died during the reign of King Aegon III Targaryen]. Was once seen by Ser Arlan of Pennytree when he was still a boy; it was not really combat-worthy.

Of unknown or uncertain chronology:

Urrax (according to legend slain by Serwyn and probably mythological, as it would have existed centuries before the arrival of the Targaryens)

**Known Dragon Eggs**

Aegon V's egg - white and green swirls

Aemon Targaryen's egg - known to exist, but so far undescribed

Aerion Targaryen's egg - gold and silver, with veins of fiery colors

Ambrose Butterwell's egg - red, with golden flecks and black whorls

Euron Greyjoy's egg - Euron claimed he threw it into the sea.

{hatched} - black as the midnight sea, alive with scarlet ripples and swirls

{hatched} deep green, with burnished bronze flecks

{hatched} colored pale cream, streaked with gold

A **greenseer** is the name for the wise men of the children of the forest who had magical abilities that included power over nature and prophetic visions.

Greenseers had the greensight and were wargs as well. The First Men believed that they were responsible for carving the faces into weirwood trees and stories describe the greenseers seeing through the faces of their weirwoods, influencing animal and plant life. As the tales go, they used their power to shatter the Arm of Dorne into the island chain of the Stepstones.

One in a thousand men is born a skinchanger and one skinchanger in a thousand is born a greenseer. It is also known that humans can be born greenseers just as they are born wargs.

The relationship between the greenseers of the children of the forest and the order of green men who protect the Isle of Faces in the God's Eye has not been specified. There is one greenseer left in the world - the Last Greenseer.

A **skinchanger** is a person with the ability to enter the mind of an animal and control its actions. It is much easier for a skinchanger to do so if a bond exists between the two parties. A skinchanger able to enter the mind of a wolf or dog is known as a **warg**. The interaction between the skinchanger's and animal's mind will influence both personalities, with detrimental effects to the human if the animal's influence is not fought. As yet, there has only been one known incidence of a skinchanger entering another human's mind, and only a simple-minded one at that. This incidence was particularly traumatic to the person involved, and difficult for the skinchanger. Such an event proves to be a moral and ethical dilemma.

An untrained skinchanger may unconsciously enter the mind of an animal, especially while sleeping, particularly if a bond exists. It is extremely traumatic if an animal is killed while its mind is inhabited by a skinchanger. If a skinchanger is killed while inhabiting a creature, a part of his consciousness will remain in the creature. Much fear and superstition exists around skinchangers, with many mistakenly believing them to be shape shifters. It is said the greatest of the skinchangers were the greenseers, who amongst many other things were also wargs. The greatest amongst them could wear the skin of any beast. One man in a thousand is born a skinchanger, and one skinchanger in a thousand could be a greenseer.

Nature of the beasts,

Dogs are easy to bond with, because they are so much like humans and trusting; it becomes easier with time to enter one.

Wolves are harder; one has to forge a lasting bond, much like a marriage. A man might befriend a wolf, even break a wolf, but no man could truly tame a wolf.

Birds are very tempting, but a warg may soon lose contact to the mundane things of earth, and want only to fly.

Cats are cruel and vain beasts and can't be easily controlled, only forced.

Elk and deer are prey; wear their skins too long, and even the bravest man becomes a coward.

An unwritten code of ethics for wildling skinchangers, has forbids them:

To eat of human meat.

To mate as wolf with wolf.

To seize the body of another man (this is the worst abomination).

Second Life

A skinchanger can experience many deaths while in another body. It is only when the person's human body dies that the "true death" occurs. It is possible for the warg to live a type of second life, a much simpler life inside the mind of an animal he controls. In the second life, the skinchanger's memory slowly fades until nothing of the man is left and only the beast remains.

Known skinchangers

There have been few known skinchangers in modern times, with most people associating them with the legends of the children of the forest, particularly the greenseers.

Wildlings

Gaven Greywolf, legendary a First Man skinchanger defeated by the Kings of Winter in the "savage War of the Wolves".

The Warg King, defeated by the Starks in a war for Sea Dragon Point. The **Warg King** was a monarch and a skinchanger in what is now the North after the Long Night. His given name is unknown.

History

Documents of the Nightfort indicate that the Warg King ruled Sea Dragon Point. He was allied with the children of the forest, but they were defeated by the Kings of Winter of House Stark. The Starks killed his sons, beasts, and greenseers, but took his daughters as prizes


	5. History of the Seven Kingdoms part 1

**History of the Seven Kingdoms**

About the year 205, old Lord Dondarrion and Lord Caron burned out the Vulture King (who may have been a Blackmont) out of the Red Mountains. There were some eight hundred knights and nearly four thousand foot with them

The roads during King Aerys I's reign were not so safe as they were under his father, Daeron the Good

Roughly around 210, House Stark was in a difficult situation, with the current lord of the house slowly succumbing to wounds he received fighting the ironborn. Lady Stark and four Stark widows struggled over who would succeed him. There were a number of potential heirs, with some ten Stark children about

**The Wars of Conquest**

Aegon Targaryen and his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys unleashed three dragons on the seven kingdoms of old

The King Loren of the Rock and King Mern of the Reach joined together to throw out the Targaryen invaders. They flew six hundred banners with five thousand mounted knights and ten times that in freeriders and men-at-arms

The Targaryens had perhaps an army the fifth the size of that of the Two Kings, or so chroniclers say, and most of those were conscripts from the last king they had slain, loyalty unsure

The hosts met on the plains of the Reach amidst fields of wheat ripe for harvest. The charge of the Two Kings broke the Targaryen army, but Aegon and his sisters joined the battle with their dragons. It was the only time the three dragons were on the field of battle together

Nearly four thousand men burned on the Field of Fire, among them Mern of the Reach. It was later said that their swords melted in their hands

Loren of the Rock escaped and pledged his fealty

Aegon the Conqueror first landed and made a wood-and-earth fort at the site that would later become the royal seat King's Landing

When Aegon slew Black Harren, Harren's brother was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and had 10,000 swords at his command - but he did not march

The last King of the North, who bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror, was Torrhen Stark. He chose to swear fealty rather than give battle

Aegon the Conqueror granted the castle and lands of the old Storm Kings to one of his commanders, Orys, who was rumored to be his bastard brother. Orys slew the last Storm King, Argilac the Arrogant and married his daughter. Taking her with the castle and lands, he also took the words of the Storm Kings, but his last name was his own

During the Wars of Conquest, the riverlands belonged to Harren the Black, King of the Isles

Harren the Black was a vain and bloody tyrant, little loved. When Aegon the Conqueror threatened, many of his lords deserted him to join Aegon's host

Harren the Black and his line died in the burning of Harrenhal by Aegon the Conqueror

Aegon raised Lord Edmyn Tully to overlordship of the Trident, requiring all other lords to swear fealty to him

Harlen Tyrell, steward to King Mern, surrendered Highgarden to Aegon after the death of the king (who was last of his line.) Aegon granted him the castle and dominion over the Reach

Lord Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke was chosen by the surviving ironborn lords to have primacy over them after Aegon conquered them

Dorne was never conquered by Aegon the Conqueror

Torrhen Stark gave up his crown to Aegon the Conqueror when he bent the knee. What became of the crown afterwards is unknown

Harren the Black had taken up residence in the completed Harrenhal on the very day news reached him of the landing of Aegon the Conqueror

Aegon the Conqueror had knelt to pray in Dragonstone's sept the night before he sailed

There are claims that Harren the Black and his sons haunt the cellars of the Wailing Tower, even though they died in the Kingspyre Tower

It's said that Aegon the Conqueror received the submission of King Torrhen Stark on the south bank of the Red Fork in the riverlands, at the place where the river bends to flow southeastwards

Aegon the Conqueror had fewer than 1,600 men with him when he and his sisters set out to conqueor the Seven Kingdoms

Queen Visenya was sent by her brother Aegon to receive the homage of the lords of Crackclaw Point following the death of Harren the Black. They bent the knee to her without qualm, and in return she promised them that they would be direct vassals of the Targaryens

Aegon the Conqueror dated the beginning of his reign from the day the High Septon anointed him as king in Oldtown. Since then, it has been traditional for the High Septon to give their blessing to every king

When news arrived in Oldtown of the landing of Aegon and his sisters, the High Septon fasted and prayed for seven days and nights under the dome of the Starry Sept in Oldtown. He then announced that the Faith would take not oppose the Targaryens, because the Crone had shown him that to do so would mean the destruction of Oldtown in dragonflame. Lord Hightower, a pious man, kept his forces at Oldtown and would later freely open his gates to Aegon when he came to be anointed by the High Septon

There were Targaryens on Dragonstone for about two centuries after the Doom before invading Westeros

Dorne avoided being ruled by Aegon the Conqueror by refusing to assemble huge armies to be burned by dragons as happened to the army of the Two Kings, nor did they hide in their castles as Harren the Black and his sons did. They fled before the dragons instead and returned to harrass and murder when they could

The name of the Seven Kingdoms comes from the realms that existed at the time of the Conquest, being the kingdom of the North, the kingdom of the Rock, the kingdom of the Reach, the kingdom of Mountain and Vale, the realm of the Storm King, the kingdom of the Iron Islands and the Riverlands, and the kingdom of Dorne

**The Dance of the Dragons**

Brother fought sister during the Dance of the Dragons

Ser Erryk and Ser Arryk were twin brothers who served in the Kingsguard. They took opposite sides in the contest, and died fighting one another

The Kingsguard split during the Dance of the Dragons, some supporting Aegon II and others supporting Rhaenyra

Rhaenyra Targaryen was the daughter of Viserys I and mother to Aegon III the Dragonbane and Viserys II, but died a traitor's death all the same

Aegon III's mother Rhaenyra contested her young brother King Aegon II for the throne. Aegon III lived to see Rhaenyra devoured by his uncle's dragon and grew to have a deep fear of dragons

The twins Ser Arryk and Ser Erryk died with tears on their cheeks after each had given the other a mortal wound

Ser Criston Cole, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard at the time of the death of Viserys I, convinced his son Aegon II to claim the rule of the Seven Kingdoms as his father lay dying. This led to the war between Aegon and his elder sister Rhaenyra, whom Viserys had long groomed as his successor. Ser Criston became known as the Kingmaker, and ultimately died because of his actions. It was later claimed that he acted from ambition, or to defend ancient Andal custom giving precedence to sons over daughters, or because he had once had an affair with Rhaenyra until she spurned him

Both sides used dragons during the civil war. Many of these dragons seem to have been killed in the process

Rhaenyra Targaryen was the first-born child of Viserys I, and was almost ten years older than her next sibling, Aegon II. She was Viserys's only living child by his first wife of House Arryn. When her second brother died, Viserys began to treat her as his heir. Many flocked to her, looking for favor. After her mother's death, Viserys remarried. His second wife, a Hightower, promptly gave him three healthy sons and a daughter in rapid succession

**The Conquest of Dorne**

Daeron the Young Dragon conquered Dorne at 14

The conquest of Dorne lasted a summer

The Boy King spent 10,000 men taking Dorne, and 50,000 trying to hold it

Daeron I died at the age of 18

King Daeron I, the Young Dragon, was the first to observe that there were three types of Dornishmen: salty Dornishmen, sandy Dornishmen, and stony Dornishmen

King Daeron I was very brave in battle

The Young Dragon never won three battles in a day

King Daeron I wrote _Conquest of Dorne_ with elegant simplicity

Baelor the Blessed walked the Boneway barefoot to make peace with Dorne and rescued the Dragonknight from a snakepit. Legend says the vipers refused to strike him because he was so pure and holy, but the truth is that he was bitten half a hundred times and should have died from it. Some say that he was deranged by the venom

After the Submission of Sunspear, the Young Dragon left the Lord of Highgarden to rule Dorne for him. He moved with his train from one keep to the next, chasing rebels and keeping the knees of the Dornishmen bent. It was his custom to turn the lords of the keeps he stayed in out of their chambers, to sleep in their place. One night, finding himself in a bed with a heavy velvet canopy, he pulled a sash near the pillows to summon a wench. When he did so, the canopy opened and a hundred red scorpions fell upon him. His death led to rebellion throughout Dorne, and in a fortnight all the Young Dragon had won was undone

When the Young Dragon was killed, a Kingsguard knight named Ser Olyvar Oakheart, known as the Green Oak, died at his side

King Daeron wrote in his _Conquest of Dorne_ that the favorite weapons of the Dornishmen are the spear and the sun, but that the latter was by the deadlier

Dorne is the least populous of the Seven Kingdoms, though many outside of this do not realize it because of Daeron I's account of his conquest of Dorne, in which he inflated the numbers of the enemy to glorify his victories, and the Princes of Dorne have been happy to allow the rest of the realm to believe this

**The Blackfyre Pretenders**

Daemon Blackfyre died for his treason, as did Grand Maester Hareth and Rhaenyra Targaryen (III: 407)

Aerys originally acted as if Robert was nothing but a mere outlaw lord, but Robert Baratheon and his allies were the greatest threat to House Targaryen since Daemon Blackfyre (

Aegon IV legitimized all his bastards on his deathbed, and the pain, grief, war, and murder that wrought lasted five generations because of the Blackfyre pretenders. It only ended when Ser Barristan the Bold slew the last of them, Maelys the Monstrous, in single combat on the Stepstones during the War of the Ninepenny Kings

Lord Bloodraven lost an eye to Bittersteel on the Redgrass Field

The Blackfyre Rebellion ended in the battle of the Redgrass Field in 196

All three of Ser Eustace Osgrey's sons died at the end of the Blackfyre Rebellion in 196, on the Redgrass Field. Edwyn and Harrold were knights, while Addam was a squire

Roger of Pennytree, squire and nephew to Ser Arlan of Pennytree, was young when he died on the Redgrass Field. He was killed by Lord Gormon Peake, whose arms were three black castles on an orange field

Addam Osgrey was killed by a knight wearing the arms of House Smallwood, who took off the boy's arm with an axe

Daemon Blackfyre reversed the colors of the Targaryen arms for his own banner, as many bastards did. In the years following his rebellion, asking if someone had followed the red dragon or the black was considered a dangerous question

Daemon Blackfyre was also known as Daemon the Pretender

Ser Arlan of Pennytree fought in Lord Hayford's host at the Redgrass Field

Lord Hayford was a noted loyalist who was appointed Hand by King Daeron II just before the Redgrass Field, as Lord Butterwell had done such a terrible job in that office that some questioned his loyalty. Lord Hayford was killed during the battle

The Redgrass Field was named for all the blood that shed on it during the great battle

Aegon IV the Unworthy gave his Valyrian steel sword, Blackfyre, which had been carried by Aegon the Conqueror and all the Targaryen kings after him, to his bastard Daemon when he knighted him at the age of 12, instead of to his his heir, Daeron; talk of Daemon becoming Aegon's heir began after this point.. Daemon was his son by one of his cousin's, one of the princesses in the Maindenvault who were sisters to King Baelor the Blessed.

It is said that ten thousand men died on the Redgrass Field

No one could stand against Daemon Blackfyre during the batte. He broke Lord Arryn's van, slaying the Knight of Ninestars and Wild Wyl Waynwood, then fought Ser Gwayne Corbray of the Kingsguard. The two fought for nearly an hour, their Valyrian steel swords Blackfyre and Lady Forlorn shrieking as they clashed, until Daemon clove through Corbray's helm and blinded him with his own blood. As he dismounted to see to his fallen foe and sending Redtusk to conduct him safely to the rear, Bloodraven and his Raven's Teeth gained the the Weeping Ridge. From three hundred yards away, Bloodraven and his company used longbows to slay the eldest of Daemon's twin sons, Aegon, and then Daemon himself after piercing him with seven arrows. The younger twin, Aemon, took up Blackfyre, only to die in the same fashion

The rebels routed following the death of Daemon and his sons, but the rout was turned by Bittersteel, who led a mad charge. Bittersteel and Bloodraven fought a battle second only to that of Blackfyre and Corbray. Finally, the battle was ended when Baelor Breakspear charged the rebel rear, his Dornishmen and stormlords striking a hammerblow that shattered the enemy

Had Daemon Blackfyre won on the Redgrass Field, the road to King's Landing would have been open and undefended

Bittersteel and Daemon Blackfyre's five surviving sons fled to Tyrosh, where they plotted their return

In the aftermath of the Blackfyre Rebellion, wherein House Osgrey of Standfast supported Daemon Blackfyre while House Webber supported King Daeron, the Osgreys were stripped of control over the Chequy Water, which was granted to House Webber, who also gained other rights associated with Wat's Wood. Furthermore, Ser Eustace Osgrey's wife killed herself when she learned that her daughter and only surviving child, Allysane, was to be made a hostage in King's Landing

Daemon Blackfyre promised Coldmoat to Ser Eustace Osgrey

Those who followed King Daeron called themselves loyalists

Daemon Blackfyre was known as the King Who Bore the Sword by his followers, who also claimed that he was the rightful king

Following Blackfyre's Rebellion, many of those who followed him drew away from the public eye, in part because Lord Bloodraven and his Raven's Teeth put the fear in them

Half the realm rose for the black dragon, and the other half for the red

Fireball was one of the champions who followed Daemon Blackfyre, but he was slain on the eve of battle. A famous knight of the Reach, Ser Quentyn Ball had been master-at-arms in the Red Keep and had been all but promised a place in the Kingsguard by Aegon IV, a promise Daeron the Good chose not to honor. This led Fireball to becoming one of the men who urged Blackfyre to his rebellion

Hightower, Oakheart, Tarbeck, and Butterwell had a foot in both camps, so did not lend either side their full strength

Manfred Lothston betrayed Daemon Blackfyre, which may have been a pivotal factor in his defeat and death

Lord Bracken was delayed by storms on the narrow sea, which kept him from arriving with Myrish crossbowmen to support Daemon Blackfyre

Quickfinger, a Blackfyre loyalist, was caught with stolen dragon's eggs during Blackfyre's Rebellion

Daeron II was known as Daeron the Falseborn to those who followed the Blackfyres, no doubt alluding to the rumors that Daeron was the son of Aegon IV's brother, Aemon the Dragonknight

King Daeron pardoned those who rebelled against him, so long as they bent the knee and gave over a hostage

Daemon Blackfyre was a great warrior, and some claimed that with Blackfyre in his hand no knight who ever lived could have matched him, even Ulrik Dayne with Dawn or Aemon the Dragonknight with Dark Sister. He was tall and powerful, and no more pious than he had to be

King Daeron marrying his sister Daenerys to the Prince of Dorne when she is said to have loved Daemon Blackfyre was one of several causes of Blackfyre's rebellion

Great knights flocked to Daemon Blackfyre's banner: Robb Reyne, Gareth the Grey, Ser Aubrey Ambrose, Lord Gormon Peake, Black Byren Flowers, Redtusk, Fireball, and Bittersteel (who seems to have been considered the greatest of all)

Ser Brynden Tully won renown fighting the Ninepenny Kings

The Ebon Prince was involved in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, probably as one of the aggressors claiming a crown

Tensions were high in 211-212, as there were those who openly incited the king's subjects to rise against him in support of the Blackfyres and against his Hand, Brynden Rivers. Some who spoke treason were executed by loyal lords

Daemon II Blackfyre, the second Blackfyre Pretender, disguised himself as a hedge knight called John the Fiddler. His arms were a golden engrailed cross, with a golden fiddle in the first and third quarter, and a golden sword in the other quarters. He travelled in company with Lord Alyn Cockshaw and Lord Gormon Peake to a wedding tourney at Lord Butterwell's seat of Whitewalls, which was to serve as a gathering place for his supporters

Lord Gormon Peake lost two of the three castles he ruled, due to having supported Daemon Blackfyre. He retained only Starpike. Because of this, he led the conspiracy that brought Daemon Blackfyre from across the narrow sea

Lord Butterwell was Master of Coin when Aegon IV sat the throne, and then was made Hand for a time by Daeron II, but not for long. During the first Blackfyre Rebellion, his second son fought with the rebels, his eldest with the king, while he kept out of the fighting

Lord Ambrose Butterwell's -tourney in the reign of Aerys I featured the dragon's egg his grandfather received from Aegon IV as the champion's prize

The Seven Kingdoms were seemingly left to fend for themselves against Lord Dagon Greyjoy and his ironborn reavers troubling all the lands on the western coast, as King Aerys I ignored the trouble so he could be closeted with his books, while Prince Rhaegal was said to be so mad as to dance naked in the halls of the Red Keep and Prince Maekar so angry at his brother and his advisors that he sat and brooded at Summerhall. Some blamed Lord Bloodraven, the Hand of the King, for this state of affairs, while others claimed his attention was focused on Tyrosh where the sons of Daemon Blackfyre and Bittersteel plotted another attempt to seize the Iron Throne (TMK: 664)

Armond Caswell, Lord of Bitterbridge, was among those who fought for King Daeron II against Daemon Blackfyre. In one battle, his banner-bearer was killed and he was allegedly saved by Ser Kyle, the Cat of Misty Moor

Lord Costayne fought in the left battle of Daemon's host at the Redgrass Field

Lord Shawney fought on the right with Bittersteel at the Battle of the Redgrass Field, and was nearly killed there

Ser Quentyn Ball was called Fireball for his hot temper and red hair. He had been promised a place in the Kingsguard by Aegon the Unworthy, and forced his wife to become a silent sister so he could take up the honor. By the time a place was open, however, it was Aegon's son Daeron who ruled and he preferred to give the cloak to another man, Ser Willem Wylde. This was the reason why he supported Daemon Blackfyre

Fireball would go on to help convince Daemon Blackfyre to claim the crown, and rescued him when King Daeron sent the Kingsguard to arrest him. He slew Lord Lefford at the gates of Lannisport and sent Lord Lannister, the Grey Lion, fleeing. At the crossing of the Mander, he slew Lady Penrose's son one by one, but let the youngest live as a kindness

Fireball was struck down by a nameless archer's arrow as he dismounted at a stream for a drink of water

The Old Ox, Ser Buford Bulwer, is claimed to have killed forty men at the Redgrass Field. This number is dubious, however

Daemon II's attempt to win the Iron Throne lacked the support of Bittersteel, despite his dream that he would hatch a dragon from an egg, much as he had dreamed of his elder brothers dead

Daemon II dreamed that Ser Duncan the Tall would be a knight in his Kingsguard

Daemon II was seven when his elder brothers, Aemon and Aegon, died at the age of twelve at the Redgrass Field

Lord Sunderland attended Lord Butterwell's wedding in the reign of Aerys I. He had fought for the Black Dragon during Daemon Blackfyre's rebellion

Lord Butterwell's sons fought on both sides during the first Blackfyre Rebellion

Ser Glendon Ball (also called Flowers), Ser Argrave the Defiant of Nunny, Ser Duncan the Tall (as the Gallows Knight), Lord Joffrey Caswell, Ser Kyle, the Cat of Misty Moor, Ser Uthor Underleaf, Ser Eden Risley, Lord Smallwood's nephew, Ser Addam Frey, Lord Cockshaw, Ser John the Fiddler, Ser Tommard Heddle, ,Ser Clarence Charlton, and Ser Galtry the Green were among the knights who rode at Butterwell's tourney

Daemon Blackfyre struck his own coinage during his rebellion. Possession of the coins was considered treasonous

It's said that Glendon Ball, the Knight of Pussywillows, was the son of a camp follower named Jenny. She was called Penny Jenny, and then Redgrass Jenny for all the men it's claimed she bedded before the battle. There's little doubt Fireball did sleep with her at some point, but the question of Glendon's paternity is open. Glendon was raised with his sister at a brothel called the Pussywillows

Ser Uthor Underleaf was paid to try and kill Ser Duncan the Tall in the lists by Lord Alyn Cockshaw. The price was six gold dragons, and four more when Ser Duncan was declared dead

Ser Glendon Ball was offered a place at Starpike by Lord Peake if he deliberately lost to "John the Fiddler", Daemon Blackfyre, as part of Peake's plan to convince the realm of Daemon's worthiness as a successor to his father. When he refused, and the dragon's egg was stolen, Peake deliberately accused him of the theft so as to get him out of the way

The occasion of Lord Butterwell's wedding was used by supporters of the black dragon to meet together and secretly plot rebellion against the Iron Throne. Among those who appeared was one of Daemon Blackfyre's sons, in the guise of Ser John the Fiddler

Many of the hostages that King Daeron took from the supporters of the black dragon died in King's Landing when the Great Spring Sickness ran rampant

Lord Butterwell's dragon egg was stolen during the wedding tourney, allegedly by a spy of Lord Bloodraven who supposedly murdered the guards who watched over it. Tommard Heddle claimed that a dying guard blamed Glendon Ball

Alyn Cockshaw was obsessed and in love with Daemon II, and dreamed of commanding his Kingsguard, but became jealous when Daemon's eyes turned to Duncan the Tall

Daemon Blackfyre fathered seven sons. His third son was named Daemon as well. He and Alyn Cockshaw spent their childhoods together, suggesting Cockshaw was fostered with Daemon

Bittersteel carried off Daemon's surviving sons into exile

Alyn Cockshaw drowned in a well after being thrown into it by Ser Duncan the Tall, following his attempt to do the same to Ser Duncan

Ser Maynard Plumm, who attended Lord Butterwell's wedding, was obviously a spy for the one-eyed Lord Bloodraven. At one point, Dunk sees him hooded and believes he can only see one eye, until he realizes that was just a brooch. Plumm reveals Bloodraven knew a good deal about the plots of Daemon Blackfyre and Lord Peake

Ambrose Butterwell was never a firm supporter of the conspiracy to crown Daemon II, especially when he learned that he had neither the support of Bittersteel nor the sword Blackfyre. The theft of the dragon's egg made him even less inclined to be part of the conspiracy

Black Tom Heddle, who was deeply involved in the conspiracy and had suborned Lord Butterwell's own men against him, was killed by Ser Duncan the Tall in single combat

Lord Frey abandoned the conspiracy immediately when Prince Aegon, son of Prince Maekar, revealed himself to him and Lord Butterwell and claimed he and Ser Duncan were spies for his father

The dragon's egg allegedly taken from Ball's saddle was nothing but a painted stone, as the real dragon's egg had been stolen by persons unknown

Daemon Blackfyre decided to allow Ser Glendon to defend himself in a trial by combat, and jousted against him. Despite Ball having been beaten and tortured, he defeated Daemon who was dubbed the Brown Dragon for the mud that covered him after he fell to the ground in the lists

As the conspiracy unravelled, many of the wedding guests who had entertained being a part of it fled Whitewalls in the night

An army appeared outside Whitewalls, a host raised at Lord Bloodraven's command. Lord Mooton, Lord Blackwood, Lord Darklyn, and Lady Lothston were among its leaders, and there were Hayfords, Rosbys, Stokeworths, Masseys, the king's sworn swords, three of the Kingsguard, and three hundred of Bloodraven's Raven's Teeth involved. Bloodraven himself was present

Daemon II's attempt to be crowned ended ignominiously when no one was willing to ride against Lord Bloodraven's army. He rode out alone and challenged Bloodraven to single combat, but was simply dragged down from his horse and arrested

One of Lord Vyrwel's men-at-arms boasted he had been among Bloodraven's spies, but had his throat cut by one of Lord Costayne's knights

Ser Maynard Plumm vanished from Whitewalls some time during the night

Ser Roland Crakehall was one of the Kingsguard knights at Whitewalls

Lord Peake was executed by beheading for his treason. His head was displayed with Tom Heddle's

Lord Butterwell submitted to Lord Bloodraven's judgment, and lost nine-tenths of his wealth and his pride, Whitewalls. Lord Bloodraven intended to pull the castle down and sow the ground in salt so that it would soon be forgotten

Erstwhile supporters of the Blackfyres would make pilgrimages to the Redgrass Field to plant flowers where Daemon Blackfyre fell

Lord Frey was permitted to depart Whitewalls by Lord Bloodraven, without any apparent loss to himself

There have always been Targaryens who dreamed of things to come, since long before the Conquest, and it was no surprise that the same gift appeared among their descendants such as the Blackfyres

Bloodraven believed that Daemon Blackfyre's dream that a dragon would hatch at Whitewalls came true, but that it was Prince Aegon whom he dreamed of

Bloodraven intended to suggest that King Aerys keep Daemon Blackfyre as a hostage at the Red Keep as a means of preventing Bittersteel from crowning his brother Haegon

Bloodraven appears to have arranged the theft of the dragon's egg with the help of a troupe of dwarf mummers who crept up a privy shaft

The most notable rebellions against the Targaryens came from the Blackfyre pretenders

Bittersteel was Ser Aegor Rivers, the bastard son of Aegon the Unworthy by a a woman of House Bracken. Angry at his lot as a bastard, he was dark-haired, lithe, and hard. He wore a horsehead crest upon his helm and his arms featured a red stallion with black dragon wings, snorting flame against a golden field

Daemon Blackfyre was about 26 at the time of his rebellion, Bittersteel 24, and Bloodraven 21. Daemon's eldest sons, Aegon and Aemon, were 12

Daemon Blackfyre rebelled when he did for several reasons. Among them were that he was increasingly resentful of his status as a bastard, councilors urged him to it such as Fireball,


	6. History of the Seven Kingdoms part 2

**The War of the Usurper**

Mad King Aerys II demanded the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon from their guardian, Lord Arryn of the Eyrie. Rather than comply, Lord Arryn raised his banners in revolt

Aerys' Queen fled to Dragonstone from King's Landing. Aerys feared that Robert - Eddard Stark's best friend and Lyanna Stark's betrothed - would support Eddard in avenging the murders of his father and brother. He also believed that with Lord Arryn's men surrounding them in the Vale, it would be easier to see them dead

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen died at the hand of Robert Baratheon, fighting at the ruby ford of the Trident for the woman he loved

King's Landing was sacked by the Lannisters

Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard opened Aerys' throat with a golden sword

Rhaegar's wife, the Dornish princess Elia, and their children were butchered

Daenerys Targaryen was born during a storm nine months after the flight from Dragonstone. Not long after Robert Baratheon's brother Stannis came with a new-built fleet to the island

By the time Robert's fleet sailed, only Dragonstone remained to the Targaryens of their old realm

The Tyrells, Redwynes, and Darrys fought for the Targaryens, among other houses.

Brandon Stark was heir to Winterfell, 20 years old, when he was killed by King Aerys only a few days before he was to marry Catelyn Tully. Eddard Stark, his brother, married her instead as custom decreed

Lyanna Stark died at 16, betrothed to Robert Baratheon

Eddard Stark remained only a short time with Catelyn Tully before he rode off to war beside Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn against the Targaryens

The War of the Usurper lasted about a year

Eddard Stark and his companions faced three of the Kingsguard at the place where Lyanna was kept. Howland Reed, the crannogman, was present. It was said that Eddard Stark slew the Sword of the Morning singlehandedly, but Howland Reed in fact helped him, saving his life

Eddard Stark took Arthur Dayne's sword to Starfall and his sister, Ashara Dayne. Ashara Dayne threw herself from the castle walls

Tywin Lannister presented Robert Baratheon with the bodies of Rhaegar's wife and children. The children were wrapped in a crimson cloak so as to hide the blood. Lord Tywin knew that Robert was aware his throne was not secure while the children lived, but he also knew that Robert considered himself too much of a hero to dirty his own hands with it

Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon argued over the killing of Rhaegar's family. Eddard Stark fought the final wars in the south, and they were only reconciled by the death of Lyanna

Aerys also killed Lord Rickard Stark

Rhaegar is said to have kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark

Robert was wounded by Rhaegar Targaryen during their single combat. When the Targaryen host broke, Eddard Stark was given the pursuit. He was the first of Robert's men to reach King's Landing, to find the Lannister lion already raised

The Lannisters appeared before King's Landing with 12,000 men after the defeat of Rhaegar at the Trident. Aerys threw his gates open, only to have the Lannisters sack the city and kill the Targaryens

Jaime Lannister sat the Iron Throne when Eddard Stark arrived at the Red Keep, but he stood

The Darrys fought for the Targaryens in the War of the Usurper

Aerys Targaryen left a treasury flowing with gold

Tywin Lannister gave knights at King's Landing who fought for the Targaryens the choice of having their heads on spikes or taking the black

Stannis Baratheon held Storm's End through a year of besiegement by the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne. Near the end he and his men were reduced to rats and boot leather

The Rygers, Darrys, and Mootons were sworn to Riverrun but took the side of the Targaryens in the war

The Freys brought their levies into the war on Robert's side only well after the Battle of the Trident was won, leading to Lord Walder being known as the Late Lord Frey by Hoster Tully

Jason Mallister cut down three of Rhaegar Targaryen's bannermen at the Trident

Gregor Clegane was a new-made knight of seventeen years at the sack of King's Landing. Some say it was Clegane who dashed Aegon Targaryen against a wall, and it was whispered afterwards that he raped the princess Elia before putting her to the sword

Barristan Selmy cut down a dozen men, friends of the Baratheons and the Starks, at the Trident. He was wounded nearly to the death, but Robert would not kill a man who kept his vows and fought bravely

Rhaegar brought 40,000 men to the Trident, but no more than a tenth were knights

Eddard Stark with six companions faced three of the Kingsguard at the Dornish mountains, before a tower that Rhaegar had been said to have called the tower of joy. Only two people, Lord Stark and Howland Reed, survived

The sister of Arthur Dayne, Ashara Dayne, threw herself into the sea after Eddard Stark brought her the familial sword Dawn which the Sword of the Morning carried

Lord Rickard Stark and his heir Brandon had gone south with two hundred of their best men. None ever returned

In the year of the false spring (approximately a year or two prior to the rebellion), when Eddard Stark was 18, there was a great tourney at Harrenhal which spanned over 10 days. He, Robert Baratheon, and Jon Arryn had come from the Eyrie for it. Many notables came there, including the King and Crown Prince, and Jaime Lannister was named to the Kingsguard on that day

At the tourney in Harrenhal, Rhaegar Targaryen seemed unstoppable and defeated even Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Taking the winter rose crown for the Queen of Love and Beauty, he revealed his interest in Lyanna Stark by passing his wife the Princess Elia of Dorne and setting it in Lyanna's lap

During the siege of Storm's End, Redwyne galleys blockaded the castle from support by the sea

The castle was in dire straits, living off of roots and rats after the dogs, cats, and horses were all slain, when the infamous smuggler Davos glided past the Redwyne cordon in his black-hulled ship crammed with salt fish and onions. It proved enough to keep the garrison going until Eddard Stark lifted the siege

Stannis Baratheon rewarded Davos lands in the Cape of Wrath, a small keep, and knighthood. He also decreed that Davos must lose the joint of each finger of his left hand in punishment for his years of smuggling. At Davos' request, Lord Stannis removed the joints himself

After the war was done and Stannis Baratheon had sailed to Dragonstone to secure it, Robert Baratheon gave his brother Dragonstone to hold - presumably as it was tradition under the Targaryens that Dragonstone was held by the heir to the throne - and gave lordship of Storm's End to Renly Baratheon

Aerys Targaryen's last Hand was killed in the Sack of King's Landing, although he had been appointed only a fortnight earlier. The Hand before him had burned to death. The two before them had died landless and penniless in exile. Lord Tywin Lannister was the last Hand of the King to depart King's Landing safely

The Hightowers of Oldtown were loyal to the Targaryens during the War of the Usurper

The pyromancers made many jars of wildfire for King Aerys II. It was his fancy to shape the jars as fruits

So many full-fledged pyromancers were slain in the Sack of King's Landing that the novices that remained were unable to deal with the large numbers of wildfire jars that should have been destroyed before becoming too volatile

Many of the jars of wildfire made for Aerys II were lost, unable to be accounted for, because of the massacres of the sack of King's Landing

Aerys II had at least 4,000 jars of wildfire prepared

Aerys II was known for roasting his enemies over fires with the aid of the pyromancers that he was patron to

Howland Reed had been one of Eddard Stark's staunchest companions during the war against the Targaryens

There are blood ties between Storm's End and the Targaryens, related to marriages some hundred year's past between "second sons and elder daughters." These ties were used as justification for Robert Baratheon's ascension to the throne after the rebellion

It was Grand Maester Pycelle who convinced mad King Aerys to open his gates to the Lannisters, which was done over the objections of Lord Varys. He felt the realm needed a new king after Rhaegar's death, and hoped it would have been Tywin, but Eddard Stark moved too quickly and Robert Baratheon was too powerful

Near the end of the war the master-at-arms of Storm's End, Ser Gawen Wylde, and three others attempted to steal out a postern gate to surrender. Captured by Stannis, he ordered them to be flung from the walls with catapults. Maester Cressen, serving at Storm's End, told Stannis that they might be reduced to eating their own dead. If it were not for Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight, they might have come to that point. Ser Gawen died in captivity

Davos Seaworth's timely smuggling of supplies to Storm's End took place 16 years before

There is a vision which shows Prince Rhaegar and his wife Elia with their newborn son Aegon. There is a suggestion that Rhaegar has had a prophetic vision and dreams of a promised prince who has "the song of ice and fire" He also says that there must be one more, apparently referring to a Targaryen child

Brandon Stark was on his way to Riverrun to wed Catelyn Tully when he heard something about Lyanna, which made him angry enough to go to King's Landing and the Red Keep. There, he shouted aloud for Rhaegar to come out and fight him in a duel to the death. Aerys arrested him and his companions (his squire Ethan Glover, Jeffory Mallister, Kyle Royce, and the nephew and heir of the Lord of the Eyrie Elbert Arryn) for treason and the plotting the murder of the crown prince

Aerys ordered the fathers of the men to come south to answer the charges against their sons. When they did this, they and their sons were murdered without trial

Lord Rickard Stark demanded a trial by combat and Aerys granted the request. Lord Rickard prepared himself as if for combat, only to learn that Aerys chose fire as the champion of his house. To win the trial, Lord Stark would have to survive being roasted in all his armor over a fire. His own son was forced to watch and given the false hope of saving him - he was put in a strangulation device, with a sword a little from his reach. Brandon Stark strangled himself trying to reach it

Jaime Lannister stood at the foot of the Iron Throne as Rickard and Brandon Stark died, and the Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower may have been there as well

At Robert's coronation, Ser Jaime Lannister, Grand Maester Pycelle, and Lord Varys were made to kneel before the king to receive his forgiveness for their crimes before he would take them into his service again

The marriage between Jon Arryn and Lysa Tully was hastily arranged and loveless because of Lord Jon's prickly pride and age and Lady Lysa's youth and soiled state from a bastard child she had had aborted at her father's demand. Without the marriage, Lord Tully might not have joined the rebellion

Lord Jon Arryn's gallant cousin, Ser Denys Arryn, was killed in the Battle of the Bells

Of Aerys's Hand's after Lord Tywin Lannister, Lords Merryweather and Connington had been exiled, Lord Chelsted had been dipped in wildfire and burned alive, and Lord Rossart the Pyromancer was gutted by the Kingslayer

Lord Rossart was the last of King Aerys's Hand's, having the position only a fortnight before the Sack of King's Landing. He was killed by Ser Jaime Lannister before he went on to kill his king

King Aerys had commanded Ser Jaime Lannister to bring him the heads of all the traitors, especially Lord Tywin's

Lord Roland Crakehall, Ser Elys Westerling, and others of Lord Tywin's knights burst into the throne room in time to see Ser Jaime's kingslaying

Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch were scaling the walls of Maegor's Holdfast even as Targaryen loyalists were doing in the armory and the serpentine steps and Lord Eddard Stark was leading his northmen through the King's Gate

Princess Elia and her child Aegon were in Maegor's Holdfast

Mace Tyrell has won few battles. His reputation rests on an indecisive victory over Robert Baratheon at Ashford, in a battle largely won by Lord Randyll Tarly's van before the main host had arrived. The siege of Storm's End, where Mace Tyrell actually held the command, dragged on for a year with no result

Lord Rickard Karstark stood with Lord Eddard Stark on the Trident

All of Lord Lychester's sons died in Robert's Rebellion, some on one side and some on the other

Babies were butchered in the Sack, and old men and children at play as well. More women were raped than could be counted

Lord Eddard Stark won a famous battle at the town of Stoney Sept in the riverlands. Aerys's men had been hunting Robert, trying to catch him before he could rejoin Eddard. He was wounded and being tended by friends when Lord Connington the Hand took the town with a mighty force and started searching for him from house to house. Before they found him, however, Lord Eddard and Lord Hoster Tully stormed Stoney Sept

Lord Connington fought back fiercely at Stoney Sept and there was fighting everywhere as the septons rang all their bells to warn the smallfolk to lock their doors and hide. Robert came out of hiding and slew six men, they say; one of them was Myles Mooton, a famous knight and Rhaegar's former squire. Robert would have slain Connington as well, but the battle never brought them together. The Hand wounded Lord Hoster gravely and killed Ser Denys Arryn, Lord Jon Arryn's cousin and the darling of the Vale

When Lord Jon Connington saw the day was lost, he fled and then was exiled by Aerys for his failure. The battle at Stoney Sept was called the Battle of the Bells, and Lord Robert always said that it was Lord Eddard who won the battle for him

Robert won three battles in a single day at Summerhall when Lords Grandison, Cafferen, and Fell sought to join their strength at Summerhall and march on him at Storm's End after he first came home to call his banners. He learned of their plans from an informer, however, and rode at once with all his knights and squires. As the plotters came up on Summerhall one by one, he defeated each in turn

Robert killed Lord Fell in single combat at Summerhall and captured his son Silveraxe. After the battles, he brought Lord Grandison, Lord Cafferen, and Silveraxe back to Storm's End as prisoners. He hung their banners in the hall as trophies and yet they would sit beneath those banners drinking and feasting with Robert. He later took them hunting, and threw axes with them in the yard, and they became fast friends. Silveraxe became his man, Lord Cafferen died at Ashford Castle, cut down by Randyll Tarly while fighting for Robert, and Lord Grandison was wounded on the Trident and died of it a year after. Lord Cafferen's head was sent to Aerys by Lord Tarly

Some say the rot in King Aerys's reign began with Varys, the Master of Whisperers

Lord Stark argued that Jaime Lannister should be stripped of the white cloak of the Kingsguard and sent to the Wall, but Robert chose to listen to Lord Arryn's council and allowed him to remain a White Sword

Aerys originally acted as if Robert was nothing but a mere outlaw lord, but Robert Baratheon and his allies were the greatest threat to House Targaryen since Daemon Blackfyre

Growing frantic, Aerys gracelessly reminded Prince Lewyn Martell that Princess Elia was in his power and sent him to take command of 10,000 Dornishmen coming up the kingsroad

Jon Darry and Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard were sent towards to Stoney Sept to rally what they could of Lord Connington's scattered men

Prince Rhaegar returned from the south after the defeat at Stoney Sept and persuaded King Aerys to summon Lord Tywin from Casterly Rock, but the summons went unanswered, making the king even more paranoid about traitors. Varys was always present to point out traitors that he missed

King Aerys had caches of wildfire placed by his alchemists all over King's Landing, from Baelor's sept to the hovels of Flea Bottom, under stables and storerooms, at all seven gates, and even in the cellars of the Red Keep itself. He intended to leave nothing but ashes for Robert, and perhaps thought it would make a fitting funeral pyre or a suitable way to transform himself into a dragon

Prince Rhaegar was busy marshalling the royalist army after he returned from the south

Lord Chelsted, the last Hand before the pyromancer Rossart, saw what was being done and found courage somewhere to confront the king about it. He did all he could to dissuade him, reasoning, jesting, threatening, and finally begging. When he failed he took off his chain of office and flung it to the floor. He was roasted alive for that

When the word of Rhaegar's death and the defeat of his army reached King's Landing, King Aerys sent the queen to Dragonstone with Prince Viserys. Princess Elia would have gone as well, but he forbade her, thinking that Prince Lewyn must have betrayed Rhaegar at the Trident but that Dorne would remain loyal so long as he kept Elia and Aegon at his side

Varys warned against letting the Lannisters into the city but Aerys ignored him

Ser Jaime was left holding the Red Keep as the Sack began. He asked the king's leave to make terms but instead Aerys commanded him to bring him Lord Tywin's head, if he was no traitor. Jaime also learned that Rossart was with him, and he realized what that meant. He came on Rossart first, finding him dressed as a common man-at-arms hurrying to the postern gate. He killed him and then he killed Aerys before he could find someone else to carry his message to the pyromancers

Days after the Sack, Jaime hunted down Belis and Garigus, the two master pyromancers who with Rossart aided Aerys

No one knew of the story behind the Kingslaying because the Kingslayer decided to hold to his vow to keep the king's secrets, in part out of outrage at being judged by men like Lord Stark

Jon Arryn came to Sunspear the year after Robert took the throne, and was questioned closely, along with a hundred others, about what happened during the Sack and who was responsible for deaths of Elia and her children

Allyria Dayne says her sister Ashara fell in love with Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell at the great tournament at Harrenhal, and killed herself because of a broken heart

When Lord Goodbrook stayed loyal to the king even after the Tullys declared for Robert, Lord Hoster came down on him with fire and sword. Lord Goodbrook's son later made his peace with Robert and Lord Hoster after the Trident

Prince Oberyn attempted to raise Dorne for Prince Viserys. Ravens flew and riders rode, and Jon Arryn came to Sunspear to return Prince Lewyn's bones and ended all talks of war when he spoke with Prine Doran. Robert never visited Dorne thereafter, however, and the Red Viper rarely left it

Ser Amory Lorch killed Princess Rhaenys during the Sack, bringing the body to Lord Tywin. He killed her with half a hundred thrusts, claiming she had kicked him and would not stop screaming

Lord Tywin ordered the deaths of Rhaegar's children, but had not desired Princess Elia to be harmed at all

Ser Barristan Selmy was wounded by arrow, sword, and spear on the Trident

The Darrys once stood high in King Aerys's favor, and had been prominent Targaryen loyalists. This cost them half their lands, most of their wealth, and almost all of their power

Prince Rhaegar claimed that he intended to call a council after the Trident, to make changes which he had intended to put into motion long before

After burning Lord Chelsted, King Aerys visited Queen Rhaella's bedchambers and abused her while Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Jaime Lannister stood outside the chambers, hearing her pleas but doing nothing. She would remain secluded until the morning of the day that she took ship for Dragonstone, hooded and cloaked from sight. Her maids gossiped that she bore scratches and bites as if some beast had savaged her

The men of Crackclaw Point were loyal to the Targaryens. Crabbs, Brunes, and Boggses were present in Rhaegar's army at the Trident

By the end of his reign, Aerys II had become so terrified of plots against them that he allowed no blades in his presence, except those of the Kingsguard. His hair and nails grew untended

Ser Lyn Corbray earned his spurs during Robert's Rebellion, first fighting against Lord Arryn at Gulltown and then beneath his banners at the Trident. He is said to have cut down a number of men, including Prince Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard. It's said that Prince Lewyn was already gravely wounded before Ser Lyn killed him

Ser Lyn took up his father's sword when he fell wounded at the Trident, cutting down the man who injured them. While his brother, the heir Lyonel, took his father to the rear, Ser Lyn led the charge against the Dornish which was threatening Robert's left flank, breaking their lines to pieces

Lord Jon Connington was stripped of lands, titles, and wealth before being exiled across the narrow sea. A cousin of his, however, supported Robert and after the war was rewarded by having the castle given to him to hold as Knight of Griffin's Roost, less most of the lands and treasury

Ser Denys Arryn was a distant cousin of Lord Jon Arryn, from a poor but proud cadet branch. A famous jouster, handsome and gallant, he was wed to Jon's eldest niece by his sister Alys and Ser Elys Waynwood. Denys was killed at the Battle of the Bells, and his wife died of grief soon after, as well as their newborn child

Prince Lewyn of Dorne was an uncle of Doran Martell and died fighting on the Trident

Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy were pardoned by Robert Baratheon and were allowed to choose whether they would remain as part of the White Swords

Ser Jonothor Darry, brother to Ser Willem Darry, was the second member of the Kingsguard to die at the Trident

Jon Snow was born about 8 or 9 months before Daenerys Targaryen

Ashara Dayne was not stuck in Starfall the entire time of the war, apparently, and was a lady in waiting to Princess Elia in the first few years of her marriage to Prince Rhaegar

Ser Mark Ryswell, a companion of Eddard Stark who died at the Tower of Joy, was not the lord of House Ryswell which is a northern house

The Targaryens had lost a number of battles, and won some, but they were not really losing the war proper until Rhaegar's death at the Trident and the Sack of King's Landing

The siege of Storm's End was an important task, since the loss of it could have meant that some of the stormlords would have switched sides or refused to continue fighting against the Targaryens

Mace Tyrell had sizeable host, but a part of that was with Rhaegar

Rhaegar Targaryen outnumbered Robert Baratheon's forces at the Trident, but Robert's troops were the more battle-tested

There were a number of battles, sieges, ambushes, escapes, duels, and forays during the war. Fighting took place as far away as the Vale and the Dornish Marches

When Eddard Stark came to Dorne at the end of the war, he did not bring his army with him

There was no fighting in Dorne during the war, although there were minor skirmishes along the borders

There were Dornish troops with Rhaegar at the Trident, under the command of Prince Lewyn of the Kingsguard. However, the Dornishmen did not support him strongly, in part because of Rhaegar's treatment of his wife Elia and in part because of Doran Martell's innate caution

Benjen Stark joined the Night's Watch shortly after Lord Eddard had returned to Winterfell and Lady Catelyn had taken up residence with the infant Robb

Ashara Dayne's body was never recovered from the sea

The initial replacement for Lord Tywin as Hand as the elderly, amiable Lord Merryweather, famed for throwing lavish feasts and flattering the king shamelessly. When the rebellion began, he declared the rebels outlaws and sent commands to various minor lords to deliver them or their heads but he himself never stirred from King's Landing. His methods proved so ineffectual that he was exiled by the king and stripped of all his lands and wealth. Robert later restored the title of lord and the castle and the lands, but not most of the wealth.

Lord Jon Connington was Aerys's second hand after Tywin, and was chosen for his youthful vigor, courage, and fame as a warrior

There were tensions between King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar

Howland Reed fought with the northern host throughout Robert's rebellion

Sandor Clegane was part of Lord Tywin's host at the Sack of King's Landing

Robert proclaimed for the throne only some time around the Trident

Davos Seaworth smuggled his onions into Storm's End out of a belief that he'd be handsomely rewarded

Rhaegar's body was cremated, according to the customs of the Targaryens

Greyjoy's Rebellion

Balon Greyjoy's rebellion took place nine years before the start of the first book. It was the last time Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon had seen each other

Balon Greyjoy proclaimed himself King of the Iron Isles

Greyjoy's stronghold fell to the forces of the Seven Kingdoms, and Lord Greyjoy tendered his surrender. His son Theon, ten years of age at the time, was taken as ward of Eddard Stark

The warrior-priest Thoros of Myr scaled the walls of Pyke with a flaming sword in hand

Gregor Clegane was one knight amongst thousands when Greyjoy's Rebellion was put down

Balon Greyjoy wore his crown for only a season

Balon Greyjoy took his crown in an attempt to bring back the Old Way

The stronghold of the Botleys and the village of Lordsport beneath it were razed by Robert Baratheon as he put down the rebellion. It was later rebuilt in stone

The sept of Lordsport was also destroyed by Robert Baratheon's forces, but unlike the stronghold of the Botleys and the village it was never rebuilt

Rodrik Greyjoy, son to Balon Greyjoy, assaulted Seagard during his father's great rebellion. Jason Mallister slew him beneath the castle's walls and threw the ironborn reavers back into the sea

Robert Baratheon breached the south tower along the wall of Pyke, collapsing it

Maron Greyjoy, the second of Balon Greyjoys sons, was killed in the collapse of the old south tower along the curtain wall

The final battle during the rebellion was at Pyke. When the wall of the castle was breached, Thoros of Myr was the first to go through, but Jorah Mormont was not far behind. He won his knighthood for that act of valor

To celebrate his victory, King Robert had a tourney held in Lannisport

Jorah Mormont won the champion's laurels at Robert's tournament, and because of this received the permission of Lord Leyton Hightower to wed his daughter, Lynesse

Victarion, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet and brother to Lord Balon Greyjoy, sailed into Lannisport with his other brother Euron Croweye during Balon's rebellion and burned the ships there. Victarion is a fearsome warrior, sung of in the alehouses, but it was Euron who made the plan

Thousands of men were mustered by King Robert at Pyke

Barristan the Bold led the attack on Old Wyk during Balon Greyjoy's Rebellion

The Iron Fleet was caught and smashed in a trap by Stannis Baratheon off the coast of Fair Isle. Aeron Greyjoy's ship, Golden Storm, was broken in half by Stannis's ship Fury during that battle

The Faith was little tolerated on the Iron Islands following the failure of the rebellion

Lord Rodrik Harlaw's sister, Lady Gwynesse, took up permanent residence at Ten Towers out of mourning for her husband, who died off Fair Isle during Greyjoy's Rebellion

Lord Rodrik Harlaw's two sons were killed off Fair Isle during Greyjoy's Rebellion

Balon Greyjoy proclaimed himself king beneath Nagga's Ribs, and was crowned by the priest Tarle the Thrice-Drowned with a driftwood crown

Baelor Blacktyde, Lord of Blacktyde, was a child when he was taken away to Oldtown as a hostage following the end of the rebellion; his father died in the war. He returned after eight years as a follower of the Seven

Ser Balman Byrch defeated a number of knights at the tourney in Lannisport following the defeat of Balon Greyjoy

Lord Balon believed that few lords would support Robert in supressing his rebellion


	7. House Targaryen

House Targaryen's symbol is a three-headed red dragon on a black background and their motto is "Fire and Blood"

Ancestors

Lord **Aenar Targaryen**, known as Aenar the Exile, was a nobleman from the Valyrian Freehold. He is an ancestor of House Targaryen. He was the father of Daenys "the Dreamer" and Gaemon "the Glorious".

Lord **Gaemon Targaryen**, known as Gaemon the Glorious, was the second Lord of Dragonstone of House Targaryen. He was the son of Lord Aenar Targaryen, also known as _the Exile_, and had at least one sister, Daenys Targaryen, also known as "Daenys the Dreamer". Gaemon was married to Daenys. Together, they had at least two children: Aegon and Elaena.

**Daenys Targaryen**, called **Daenys the Dreamer**, was the daughter of Aenar Targaryen, a nobleman from the Valyrian Freehold. sister wife Gaemon.

Lord **Aegon Targaryen** was the son of Daenys Targaryen and Gaemon Targaryen of Dragonstone.

Lady **Elaena Targaryen** was the daughter of Gaemon Targaryen of Dragonstone, and the mother of Maegon Targaryen and Aerys Targaryen. She was the sister-wife of Aegon Targaryen and they jointly ruled Dragonstone.

Margon brother to Aerys.

Lord **Aerys Targaryen** was a member of House Targaryen and Lord of Dragonstone before the War of Conquest. He was the son of Lord Aegon Targaryen and his sister-wife Elaena Targaryen. He was the father of Aelix, Baelon and Daemion Targaryen.

Elaena sister wife to Aerys.

**Daemion Targaryen** was the third son of Lord Aerys Targaryen of Dragonstone, and the father of Aerion Targaryen. He became Lord of Dragonstone. His son Aerion succeeded him.

Aelyx Lord Daemion's brother.

Baelon Lord Baemion's brother.

Lord **Aerion Targaryen** was the Lord of Dragonstone and husband of Valaena Velaryon.

Valaena Velaryon wife to Aerion.

King Aegon I "Aegon the Conqueror", founder of the Targaryen dynasty and the Iron Throne.

Rider of Balerion. Succeeded by Maegor I

Queen Visenya, sister wife to Aegon I. Rider of Vhagar and wielder of Dark Sister.

Queen Rhaenys, sister-wife to Aegon I. Rider of Meraxes.

King Maegor I, "The Cruel." their son, Built the Red Keep.

King Aenys I Targaryen son of Aegon I and Queen Rhaenys.

Queen Alyssa Velaryon wife to Aenys and to Robar Baratheon.

King Jaehaerys I, grandson to Aegon and Maegors's successor. Son of King Aenys.

Queen Alysanne Targaryen sister wife to King Jaehaerys I. Daughter of Aenys.

Princess Rhaena daughter of King Aenys and Queen Alyssa. Sister-Wife to Aegon.

Prince Aegon son of King Aenys and Queen Alyssa.

King Viserys I son of King Aenys and Queen Alyssa.

Princess Vaella Targaryen daughter of King Aenys and Queen Alyssa.

Boremund Baratheon son of lady Alyssa.

Jocelyn daughter of lady Alyssa.

Prince Aemon son of King Jaehaery.

Prince Baelon son of King Jaehaery.

Princess Alyssa daughter of King Jaehaery. Sister wife to Baelon.

Princess Daella daughter of King Jaehaery. She was eventually married to Lord Rodrik Arryn,

Prince Aeryn son of King Jaehaery.

King Aegon II son of King Jaehaery.

Prince Vaegon son of Jaehaery. Vaegon was later in life known as **Archmaester Vaegon**, and was also called **the Dragonless**.

Princess Maegelle daughter of Jaehaery.

Prince Valerion son of Jaehaery.

Princess Viserra daughter of Jaehaery.

Prince Gaemon son of Jaehaery.

Princess Saera daughter of Jaehaery.

Princess Gael daughter of Jaehaery.

Princess Aerea daughter of Aegon II.

Princess Rhalla daughter of Aegon II.

Aemma Arryn daughter of Princess Daella. married to her cousin, Prince Viserys, who later became King Viserys I.

Prince Daemon son of Baelon.

Rhea Royce wife to Daemon,

Prince Aegon son of Baelon.

King **Viserys I son of Baelon. **

Queen Aemma wife of Viserys I.

**Queen Alicent Hightower** was the second wife to King Viserys I Targaryen.

Unknown bastard, a son, by a whore on the Street of bastard, a girl, by a maidservant of Alicent Hightower

Princess Rhaenyra daughter of Viserys and Aemma. cheered as the **Realm's Delight** when she was young and later called the **Half-Year Queen**, wife to her uncle Daemon. fed by her half brother Aegon II to his dragon.

Princess **Rhaenys Targaryen**, also known among the smallfolk as **the Queen Who Never Was**, was the faithful wife of Lord Corlys Velaryon of Driftmark. She was a dragonrider whose dragon was Meleys, the Red Queen. was the daughter of Jocelyn Baratheon and Prince Aemon Targaryen.

Prince Baelon son of Viserys and Aemma.

Unknow Prince of Viserys.

Prince Aegon II, son of Viserys. also known as **Aegon the Elder**, and later as **Aegon the Usurper**.

Princess Helaena, sister wife to Aegon II. daughter of Viserys.

Prince Aemond, son of Viserys. also known as **Aemond One-Eye** and **Aemond the Kinslayer**.

An unknown bastard by Alys Rivers.

Prince Daeron, son of Viserys. also known as **Daeron the Daring**.

Laena Velaryon daughter to Princess Rhaenys. Wife to Daemon.

Price Jacaerys 'Jace' Velaryon, son of Rhaenyra.

Prince Lucerys 'Luke' Velaryon, son of Rhaenyra.

Prince Joffrey 'Joff' Velaryon. son of Rhaenyra.

King Aegon III son of Rhaenyra and Prince Daemon. "The Dragonbane," her son who succeeded Aegon II. also known as **Aegon the Younger**,

Prince Viserys II, son of Rhaenyra and Prince Daemon.

Princess Visenya, was the daughter of Rhaenyra Targaryen and Daemon Targaryen.

Rhaena also known as **Rhaena of Pentos**, was a daughter of Prince Daemon Targaryen and Laena Velaryon.

Baela was a daughter of Prince Daemon Targaryen and lady Laena Velaryon. Her twin sister was Rhaena Targaryen. She was a dragonrider whose dragon was Moondancer.

Jaehaerys was the son of Aegon II Targaryen and his sister-wife Queen Helaena Targaryen. He was King Aegon's firstborn son and heir, next in line to the Iron Throne. He had a twin sister, Princess Prince Jaehaera Targaryen, and a younger brother Prince Maelor Targaryen. The dragon Shrykos was bound to Jaehaerys.

Princess Jaehaera The dragon Morghul was bound to Jaehaera.

Prince Maelor

Queen Daenaera Velaryon, wife to Aegon III.

King Daeron I son of King Aegon III.

Princess **Elaena Targaryen** was the third daughter and youngest child of King Aegon III Targaryen and his wife, Queen Daenaera Velaryon.

**Alyn Velaryon**, formerly known as **Alyn of Hull** and later known as **Oakenfist**, was a legitimised bastard from Driftmark of dragonseed descent. His brother was Ser Addam Velaryon, dragonrider and heir to Driftmark. Alyn was an admiral during the reign of his cousin, King Daeron I Targaryen.

Jon Waters child of Elaena and Alyn

Jeyne Waters, child of Elaena and Alyn

Viserys, father **Ossifer Plumm, mother Elaena.**

Robin Penrose child of Elaena and Ronnel Penrose

Laena Penrose child of Elaena and Ronnel Penrose

Jocelyn Penrose child of Elaena and Ronnel Penrose

Joy Penrose child of Elaena and Ronnel Penrose

Princess **Rhaena Targaryen** was the second daughter of King Aegon III Targaryen and his second wife, Queen Daenaera Velaryon. The sister of both King Daeron I Targaryen and King Baelor I Targaryen, at the age of fourteen, Rhaena became known as one of the **Maidens in the Tower** when Baelor imprisoned her and her sisters.

King Baelor I, "The Blesses"/"The Beloved", his second son. Built the Great Sept of Baelor and the Madienvault. Succeeded by Viserys II.

Queen Daena Targaryen, "The Defiant", sister-wife of King Baelor and mistress of Aegon IV. Daemon Blackfyre, bastered son of Aegon IV by Daena.

Prince Blackfyre

Aegon, Aemon and Daemon II, sons of Daemon Blackfyre by Serena Blackfyre.

**Rohanne of Tyrosh** was the wife of Daemon Blackfyre and mother to the rest.

Haegon

Aenys child of Haegon.

Two sons

Daughter(s)

Calla wife to her half-uncle, Aegor Rivers.

Maelys Blackfyre descended from Daemon Blackfyre. He was named 'Maelys the Monstrous' for supposedly having eaten his twin in the womb, making him a kinslayer.

Daemon cousin to Maelys.

King Viserys II, second son of Rhaenyra, elevated to the Iron Throne after the death of Baelor I. Succeeded by Aegon IV.

Lady Larra was a Lyseni noblewoman born to the wealthy and influential Rogare banking family from the Free City of Lys. Wife to King Viserys II.

Prince Aemon child of Larra and Viserys II.

King Aegon IV, "The Unworthy," son and successor of Viserys II.

Queen Naerys sister wife to Aegon IV.

Prince Aemon, called "the Dragonknight", son of Viserys II and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard

Alysanne, Lily, Willow and Rosey Rivers daughters of King Aegon IV.

**Shiera Seastar** was the last of the Great Bastards of King Aegon IV Targaryen, born to his last mistress, Serenei of Lys. She was famous for her beauty, and the known lover of Brynden Rivers.

Princess Daenerys, married to Prince Maron of House Martell. Daughter of Aegon IV and Queen Naerys.

Aegor Rivers, called "Bittersteel" bastard son of Aegon IV by a noblewoman of House Bracken.

Brynden Rivers, called "Bloodraven", bastard son of Aegon IV by a noblewoman of House Blackwood.

Shiera Seastar, bastard daughter of Aegon IV by a noblewoman of the Free City of Lys.

King Daeron II, "The Good", son of Aegon IV and Naerys. Perished during the Great Spring Sickness.

Quenn Myriah, of House Martell, wife to Daeron II.

Prince Baelor, son of King Daeron II and Queen Myriah.

**Jena Dondarrion** was a memmber of House Dondarrion and the wife of Prince Baelor "Breakspear" Targaryen and the mother of Valarr and Matarys Targaryen.

Prince Valarr Targaryen, also known as **The Young Prince**.

Kiera of Tryosh wife to Valarr. They had two sons.

Prince Matarys Targaryen, also known as **The Even Younger Prince**.

King Aerys I, successor to Daeron II. son of King Daeron II and Queen Myriah.

Queen Aelinor, Aerys I's sister-wife, Succeeded by Maekar I. Daughter of King Daeron II and Queen Myriah.

Prince Rhaegel, son of King Daeron II and Queen Myriah.

Alys Arryn wife to Rhaegel.

Prince Aelora child of Prince Rhaegel. twin and broher-husband to Princess Aelora.

Prince Aelor child of Prince Rhaegel.

Prince Daenora child of Prince Rhaegel.

King Maekar I, son of King Daeron II, successor of Aerys.

**Queen Dyanna Dayne** was a member of House Dayne, the wife of Maekar Targaryen and the mother of Daeron, Aerion, Aemon, Aegon, Rhae and Daella Targaryen.

Prince **Aerion Targaryen**, also known as **Aerion the Monstrous** or **Aerion Brightflame** who killed himself by drinking wildfire.

Prince **Maegor Targaryen** was the son of Prince Aerion and Princess Daenora Targaryen.

Prince **Daeron Targaryen**, sometimes referred to as **Daeron the Drunken**, was the eldest son of Maekar I Targaryen

Princess **Vaella Targaryen** was the daughter of Prince Daeron Targaryen and Princess Daenora Targaryen.

Princess Rhae daughter to King Maekar I.

Princess Daella daughter of King Maekar I Targaryen.

Prince Aemon, who became Maester and joined the nights watch.

King Aegon V, "The Unlikely", successor of Maekar and predecessor of Aerys II, "The Mad King".

Queen **Betha Blackwood**, known as **Black Betha**, was a member of House Blackwood who became queen consort to King Aegon V Targaryen.

**Jaehaerys II** was King of the Seven Kingdoms and the sixteenth Targaryen to sit the Iron Throne. He was the father of Aerys II and grandfather of Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys.

Queen **Shaera Targaryen** was the eldest daughter of King Aegon V Targaryen and Queen Betha Blackwood. sister wife to Jahaerys II.

Prince Duncan I son of King Aegon. also known as **Prince Duncan the Small** and the **Prince of Dragonflies**, was the first son of Aegon V Targaryen and a member of House Targaryen.

Jenny of oldstones wife to Duncan.

Princess **Rhaelle Targaryen** was the younger child of King Aegon V Targaryen and Queen Betha Blackwood. She was married to Lord Ormund Baratheon of Storm's End.

Queen Rhaella sister-wife of King Aerys II.

King Aerys successor of Aegon V, "The Mad King".

Prince Raemond Rivers bastard son of King Aerys II.

Prince Viserys III son of King Aerys II.

Princess Armea wife to Viserys

Prince Rhaegar son of King Aerys II.

Princess **Shaena Targaryen** was second child of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. She was stillborn.

Prince **Daeron Targaryen** was the second born son of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. He lived for only half a year.

Prince **Aegon Targaryen** was the third born son of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen.

Amaerys mother to Aeryn.

Aeryn Blackfrye bastard daughter of King Aeryes II.

Princess Daenerys daughter of King Aerys II.

Princess Rhaenys daughter of Prince Rhaegar I.

Prince Aegon VI son of Prince Rhaegar I.

Princess Annalsse daughter of Prince Viserys.

Peincess Otylia daughter of Rhaegar I and Lyanna.

Princess Leila daughter of Rhaegar I and Lyanna.

Lady Reana sixth great grandaughter of Shiera Seatar.

Lady Naeryn Targaryen daughter of Aemon and Daella Targaryen.

Lady Aelinor Targaryen decedent of Aegon V and King Maekar's line.


	8. House Baratheon

**House Baratheon's sigil is a black stag on a gold background and their house motto is "Ours is the Fury". When Robert ascended the Iron Throne, a gold crown was added to the stag, denoting their status as the royal house.**

**King Brandon the Builder**

King Rodricson of Brandon

Griffin King's descendent daughter wife to King Rodric

King Karlon Stark/Karstark, son of Rodric.

King Rickard Stark con of Karlon

Joramun descendant wife to King Rickard

Queen Nymeria wife to Mors Martell

Unknown child wife to King Rickards child.

God of the sea married the Goddess of the wind

Durran Godsgrief

Elenei Godsgrief wife of Durran, child of the god of the sea and goddess of wind.

Argilac Durrandon

Queen Sharra Arryn

Ronnel Arryn son to Sharra

Aenar Targaryen, known as **Aenar the Exile**. First Lord of Dragonstone.

Emperor Ghiscari's daughter's descendent, wife to Aenar.

Gaemon Targaryen, Aenar's son. Known as **Gaemon the Glorious**. Second Lord of Dragonstone.

Daenys Targaryen, Aenar's daughter. Known as **Daenys the Dreamer**. Sister-wife to Gaemon.

Aegon Targaryen, Gaemon's son by Daenys. Third Lord of Dragonstone.

Elaena Targaryen, Gaemon's daughter by Daenys. Sister-wife to Aegon.

Maegon Targaryen, Aegon's son by Elaena.

Aerys Targaryen, Aegon's son by Elaena.

Aelyx Targaryen, Aerys' son.

Baelon Targaryen, Aerys' son.

Daemion Targaryen, Aerys' son. Fifth Lord of Dragonstone.

Aerion Targaryen, Daemion's son. Married to Lady Valaena Velaryon.

Visenya Targaryen, sister-wife to Aegon.

Aegon Targaryen, who would become known as **King Aegon I Targaryen**, **Aegon the Conquerer** and **Aegon the Dragon**. Last Lord of Dragonstone. Son of Aerion.

Rhaenys Targaryen, sister-wife to Aegon.

Prince Garin of Chroyane's daughter wife to Dothraki Temmo.

Dothraki Temmo

mother of Orys, descendant of Dothraki Temmo and Prince Garin.

Lord Orys Baratheon, known as **Orys One-Hand**, the founder of House Baratheon and the first Lord of Storm's End. Hand of the King to Aegon the Conqueror. And son of Aerion.

Argalia his wife, daughter to Argilac Durrandon or the Arrogant.

First born son

Monica Velaryon was the wife of Orys Baratheon's firstborn son and mother of Reginald, Wilyam, Steffon, Padraic and Flynn Baratheon. and daughter to Ronnel Arryn.

Davos Baratheon, son of Lord Orys.

Mychal Baratheon son of Lord Orys.

Axel Baratheon son of Lord Orys.

Lyonel Baratheon son of Lord Orys.

Reginald grandson of Orys.

King Harren Hoare's daughter wife to Reginald.

Wilyam grandson of Orys

Steffon grandson of Orys

Padraic grandson of Orys

Flynn grandson of Orys

Ser Raymont Baratheon, younger son of Lord Baratheon, a knight of King Aenys I Targaryen's Kingsguard.

Lord Robar Baratheon, grandson of Orys Lord of Storm's End, Hand of the King to King Jaehaerys I Targaryen, married Dowager Queen Alyssa Velaryon.

Lord Boremund Baratheon, Robar's son, Lord of Storm's End during Great Council of 101AC.

A Grey King decedent wife to Boremund.

Lord Borros Baratheon, Boremund's son, Lord of Storm's End and Lord of the Stormlands during the final days of Viserys I Targaryen.

Lady Jocelyn Baratheon, Robar's daughter married to Prince Aemon Targaryen and mother of Rhaenys Targaryen.

Gowen Baratheon, the third son of a former Lord of Storm's End. He was the last Baratheon to marry a member of House Lannister, Tya, until Robert married Cersei.

Lord Lyonel Baratheon, called the **Laughing Storm**, a knight at the Tourney at Ashford Meadow, became Lord of Storm's End.

Lord Ormund Baratheon, heir of Lord Lyonel, married Rhaelle Targaryen. Hand of the King to King Jaehaerys II Targaryen.

Lord Steffon Baratheon, Lord Ormund's son, Lord of Storm's End and father to Robert, Stannis and Renly.

Cassana Estermont

King {Robert I}, King of the Andals the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, former Lord of Storm's End. Gored by a boar.

Valance Baratheron sister to Robert

Queen Cersei Lannister, his wife.

Edric Storm, Robert's acknowledged by Delena Florent. Raised at Storm's End.

Stannis Lord of Dragonstone and Storm's End and Lord of the Stormlands.

Selyse Florent, his wife.

Shireen Baratheon, his only daughter and heir.

Renly Lord of Storm's End and Lord of the Stormlands.

Palus son of Renly

Rosalie daughter to Renly

Ser {Harbert}, most likely a Baratheon. Great-uncle of Robert, Stannis, and Renly. Once castellan of Storm's End.

Prince Harry

Princess Anywen

Mya Stone

Gendry

Barra

Bella


	9. Houses of Westeros

**House Velaryon of Driftmark** rules the island of Driftmark, the largest island of Blackwater Bay in the crownlands. Their castles include Driftmark and High Tide. The head of House Velaryon is titled _Lord of the Tides_ and _Master of Driftmark_. The Velaryons are sworn to Dragonstone. Their arms depict a silver seahorse on sea green. Their words do not appear in the books, but according to semi-canon sources they are "_The Old, the True, the Brave_".

Lord Daemon Velaryon, Master of Ships to Aegon the Conqueror during the War of Conquest.

Lady Valaena Velaryon, wife of Aerion Targaryen, mother to Aegon I Targaryen, Visenya Targaryen, and Rhaenys Targaryen. Herself half Targaryen on her mother's side.

Ser Corlys Velaryon, first Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Lord Aethon Velaryon, Master of Ships to Aegon the Conqueror.

his daughter, Queen Alyssa Velaryon, wife of King Aenys I Targaryen, mother to Rhaena, Aegon, Viserys, Jaehaerys, Alysanne and Vaella Targaryen.

Lord Daemon Velaryon, the admiral of ships during the reign of King Maegor I Targaryen.

Lord Corlys Velaryon, known as the "_Sea Snake_", Master of Driftmark and Lord of the Tides, Hand of the Queen to Rhaenyra Targaryen, husband of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen.

Ser Laenor Velaryon, first husband of Rhaenyra Targaryen. Rode the dragon Seasmoke. Died in 120AC.

Prince Jacaerys Velaryon, first son and heir of Laenor and Rhaenyra.

Prince Lucerys Velaryon, second son of Laenor and Rhaenyra.

Prince Joffrey Velaryon, youngest son of Laenor and Rhaenyra.

Lady Laena Velaryon, second wife of Prince Daemon Targaryen and mother of Rhaena and Baela Targaryen. Died in 120AC.

Ser Vaemond Velaryon, eldest nephew of Lord Corlys Velaryon.

His wife, sons and five younger brothers.

Ser Addam Velaryon, born Addam of Hull, a legitimized bastard and heir to Corlys after the death of Ser Laenor. Rode the dragon Seasmoke.

Lord Alyn Velaryon, born Alyn of Hull, Addam's brother, legitimized bastard heir to Corlys after his brothers death. Later Lord of Driftmark, known as Lord Oakenfist. He was a great admiral during the Conquest of Dorne. Married to Lady Baela Targaryen.

Jon Waters, his bastard son by Princess Elaena Targaryen, twin to Jeyne Waters.

Jeyne Waters, his bastard daughter by Princess Elaena Targaryen, twin to Jon Waters.

Daeron Velaryon, a cousin to Lord Alyn, died fighting for Oakenfist in the Stepstones

Queen Daenaera Velaryon, his daughter, second wife and Queen of King Aegon III Targaryen, and mother of Daeron I, Baelor I, Daena, Rhaena and Elaena.

Lucerys Velaryon, Master of Ships to Aerys II Targaryen.

Lord {Monford Velaryon}, Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark. Burned with his ship at the Battle of the Blackwater.

Lord Monterys Velaryon, his son and heir. A young boy.

Aurane Waters, "the Bastard of Driftmark", Monford's bastard brother. A young and handsome sellsail, former Grand Admiral turned pirate and self-fashioned Lord of the Waters.

**House Penrose of Parchments** is a noble house from Parchments in the Stormlands. They are one of the main noble houses sworn to the Baratheons of Storm's End.

Their blazon is tenné, two quills crossed argent. According to semi-canon sources, their words are "Set Down Our Deeds".

**House Hightower of the Hightower** is one of the most important and powerful vassals of House Tyrell (and before them of House Gardener). Their seat is the Hightower in the city of Oldtown within the Reach. The sigil of House Hightower is a stone white watchtower, with a fire on the top. Their words are _"We Light the Way"_. They possess a Valyrian steel sword called Vigilance.

Runcel Hightower. He was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and tried to bequeath the Watch to his bastard son.

Lord Manfred Hightower, was the head of House Hightower during the War of Conquest.

Lord Martyn Hightower eldest son and heir of Manfred.

Lady Ceryse Hightower, daughter of Martyn, first wife of Maegor I. Died in 45 AC, possibly killed under Maegor's command.

Ser Morgan Hightower. Had recently joined the Warrior's Sons during the Conquest, and later became their Commander. He was the sole Warrior's Son pardoned by Maegor I following the Faith Militant Uprising. Possibly killed his brother, the High Septon.

High Septon. Had recently taken the vows of a Faith during the Conquest, and later became High Septon. Condemned Maegor's later marriages, and was killed in 44 AC, after a threat that Maegor was going to burn down the Starry Sept.

Unknown number of daughters. Manfred offered his youngest to Aegon I upon opening the gates of Oldtown to him, which Aegon declined so as not to offend his Queens.

Patrice Hightower, maiden sister of Manfred and aunt of Martyn. Suspected by some to have murdered her nephew, the High Septon, in 44 AC.

Ser Otto Hightower. He was the Hand of the King during the reigns of Jaehaerys I, Viserys I and Aegon II. He was the uncle of Lord Ormund Hightower.

Alicent Hightower, daughter of Ser Otto and Queen of King Viserys I, who gave him three sons and a daughter, including Aegon II, who was one of the claimants in the Dance of the Dragons.

At least one other son.

Ser Gwayne Hightower, the youngest brother of Queen Alicent.

Lord Ormund Hightower. Lord of the Hightower during the Dance of the Dragons. He knighted Prince Daeron Targaryen, using the Valyrian longsword Vigilance, dubbing the prince Ser Daeron the Daring. He was killed by Lord Roderick Dustin at the Battle of Tumbleton

An unnamed number of sons.

Ser Bryndon Hightower, the foremost knight of Oldtown, cousin to Lord Ormund. Killed alongside Ormund by Lord Roderick Dustin at the Battle of Tumbleton.

Ser Hobert Hightower, cousin to Lord Ormund. Sixty years old in 130AC.

Ser Abelar Hightower. He was a participant of the Ashford Tourney and heir of Hightower.

Lord Quenton Hightower. He ordered Oldtown closed and ordered anyone trying to leave to be killed to prevent the spread of the grey plague as it took half the city. Survivors of the plague killed him and his young son in the streets the day he had those orders rescinded.

**House Harroway of Harrenhal** is an extinct noble house from Harrenhal in Riverlands. According to semi-canon sources they blazoned their arms with per bend sinister orange and black rayonne, a castle countercharged.

Lord Lucas Harroway, Lord of Harrenhal and Hand of the King.

Queen Alys Harroway, second wife of King Maegor I Targaryen.

**House Stark of Winterfell** is one of the great houses of Westeros and the principal noble house of the North; Their sigil is a grey direwolf racing across a field of white, and their words are "Winter is Coming", one of only a few house mottoes to be a warning rather than a boast.

Kings of Winter/Kings in the North

Bran the Builder, mythic founder of House Stark and the first King in the North, builder of Winterfell and the Wall.

King Brandon the Breaker, allied with King-beyond-the-Wall Joramun to end the reign of the Night's King.

King Theon Stark, known as **the Hungry Wolf**.

King Brandon the Shipwright, who loved sailing and built up a mighty northern fleet.

King Brandon the Burner, who burned the entire northern fleet after the disappearance of his father on the Sunset Sea.

King Dorren Stark.

King Jon Stark, who built the Wolf's Den at White Harbor after driving away sea raiders.

King Rickard Stark, known as **the Laughing Wolf**, who defeated the Marsh King and took his daughter as wife, extending his kingdom to include the Neck.

King Rodrik Stark, who won Bear Island from the ironborn in a wrestling match and granted it to House Mormont.

King Edrick Snowbeard.

King Brandon Ice Eyes.

King Benjen the Bitter.

King Benjen the Sweet.

King Eyron Stark.

King Edderion the Bridegroom.

King Walton the Moonking.

King Brandon the Bad.

Karlon Stark, a younger brother of the king and founder of the House Karstark.

King Jorah Stark.

King Jonos Stark.

King Edwyn the Spring King.

King Brandon the Daughterless.

Osric Stark, son or brother of the King in the North, the youngest Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, who served for 60 years.

King Harlon Stark, who defeated rebellious House Bolton centuries ago.

King Torrhen Stark, known as **the King Who Knelt**, the last King in the North, who bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror, making the North owe allegiance to House Targaryen.

Brandon Snow, King Torrhen's bastard brother.

Lords of Winterfell

Lord Ellard Stark, supported Laenor Velaryon's claim in Great Council of 101AC.

Lord Benjen Stark, married to Lady Lysa Locke

Lord Rickon Stark, married to Lady Gilliane Glover

Lord Cregan Stark, known as **The Old Man of the North**

Bennard Stark, married to Margaret Karstark

Benjen Stark

Brandon Stark

Elric Stark

Descendants of Cregan

Lady Arra Norrey, wife of Cregan

Rickon Stark, married to Jeyne Manderly

Serena Stark, married to Jon Umber and Edric Stark

Sansa Stark, married to Jonnel Stark

Lady Alysanne Blackwood known as **Black Aly**, wife of Cregan

Sarra Stark

Alys Stark

Raya Stark

Mariah Stark

Lady Lynara Stark, wife of Cregan

Lord Jonnel Stark, known as **One-Eye**, married both Robyn Ryswell and Sansa Stark

Edric Stark, married to Serena Stark

Cregard Stark and Torrhen Stark, twin sons

Aregelle Stark, married to Robard Cerwyn

Arrana Stark, married to Osric Umber

Lyanna Stark

Lord Barthogan Stark, known as **Barth Blacksword**

Lord Brandon Stark and his wife Alys Karstark

Lord Rodwell Stark, married to Myriame Manderly

Lord Beron Stark, married to Lorra Royce

Arsa Stark

Lonnel Snow, known as **Lonny**, bastard son by Wylla Fenn

Descendents of Beron

Lord Beron Stark

Lord Donnor Stark

Lord Willam Stark, married to Melantha Blackwood

Lord Edwyle Stark, married to Marna Locke

Lord Rickard Stark, married to Lyarra Stark

Jocelyn Stark, married to Benedict Royce

Brandon Stark, Willam's son by second wife Lyanne Glover

Artos Stark, known as **the Implacable**, married to Lysara Karstark

Brandon Stark and Benjen Stark twin sons

Berena Stark

Alysanne Stark

Errold Stark

Rodrik Stark, known as **the Wandering Wolf**, married to Arya Flint

Branda Stark, married to Harrold Rogers

Lyarra Stark, married to Rickard Stark

{Brandon Stark}, eldest son and heir of Lord {Rickard Stark}. He was slain along with his father by order of the Mad King, Aerys II.

{Eddard "Ned" Stark}, middle son of Lord Rickard Stark. Ned served as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North until his execution in King's Landing, several months after taking office as Hand of the King.

{Catelyn Tully}, Lord Eddard's wife. She is the mother of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon Stark. She is killed during the Red Wedding, but is later resurrected by Beric Dondarrion and is known as "Lady Stoneheart".

Lyla Stark daughter to Edward Stark

{Robb Stark}, Lord Eddard's eldest trueborn son and heir, also known as "the Young Wolf". He takes his father's position as Lord Stark and is later crowned King in the North and of the Trident by his bannermen, prior to his death in the Red Wedding. His direwolf is named Grey Wind and is killed along with him at the Twins.

Sansa Stark, Eddard and Catelyn's elder daughter. Her direwolf is named Lady and is killed under Queen Cersei's orders in retribution for Arya's direwolf savaging her son Joffrey. She is currently hiding in the Vale of Arryn as "Alayne Stone".

Arya Stark, Eddard and Catelyn's younger daughter. She is publicly known to have married Ramsay Bolton, but Ramsay has instead married Jeyne Poole, who was forced to pose as the Stark girl. Arya is instead in Braavos among the Faceless Men. Her direwolf, Nymeria, leads a wolfpack roaming the Riverlands.

Bran Stark, Eddard and Catelyn's second son. Bran becomes crippled and learns how to become a warg. he is believed to have been killed by Theon Greyjoy, but is actually beyond the Wall at the cave of the three-eyed crow. His direwolf is named Summer.

Rickon Stark, Eddard and Catelyn's youngest child, only three years old when the series begins. He is also believed dead at the hands of Theon, though actually Rickon is in Skagos with Osha. His direwolf is Shaggydog.

{Jon Snow}, Eddard's bastard son by an unspecified mother. Jon was raised at Winterfell alongside his Stark half-siblings. Having joined the Night's Watch, he has risen to the rank of Lord Commander. His direwolf is Ghost. Presumably killed by his own men.

{Lyanna Stark}, only daughter of Lord Rickard. Once betrothed to Robert Baratheon, Lyanna died after being spirited away by Rhaegar Targaryen.

Benjen Stark, the youngest son of Lord Rickard and the last surviving sibling of Ned. He is First Ranger of the Night's Watch and brings Jon Snow to the Wall when he wants to join the order. Benjen is missing in the lands beyond the Wall.

**House Lannister of Casterly Rock** is one of the Great Houses of Seven Kingdoms, and the principal house of the westerlands. Their seat is Casterly Rock, though another branch exists that is based in nearby Lannisport. Their sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson. Their official motto is "Hear Me Roar!" However, their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "A Lannister always pays his debts.

Lann the Clever, legendary founding ancestor of House Lannister during the Age of Heroes.

King Loreon Lannister, **the Lion**, the first true known Lannister king.

King Tybolt Lannister, **the Thunderbolt**, who made sure that the first Andal warlords in the Westerlands met a bloody end.

King Tyrion III Lannister, who instead of fighting the Andals, took their sons and daughters for wards and fosterlings.

King Gerold II Lannister, son of King Tyrion III, who took the same approach as his father regarding the Andal invaders.

King Gerold III Lannister, died without issue. His only daughter's husband, Ser Joffery Lydden, took the Lannister name and became the first Andal to rule the Rock.

King Joffery Lannister, married into the House, took his wife's name and was the first Andal to rule the Rock.

King Cereon Lannister,, extended his rule as far east as the Golden Tooth.

King Tommen I Lannister, built a great fleet and brought Fair Isle into the realm.

King Loreon II Lannister, held the first tourney ever seen in the Westerlands.

King Lancel I Lannister , **the Lion**, rode to war against the Gardener kings and conquered the Reach as far south as Old Oak.

King Loreon III Lannister, son of King Lancel I, lost all his father gained and earned the mocking name **Loreon the Limp**

King , **the Great**, sailed to the Iron Islands and returned with a hundred hostages.

King Gerold Lannister, is said to have beheaded the ironborn king Harrald Halfdrowned and his heir with the House's valyrian steel sword _Brightroar_ in one swing.

King Norwin Lannister, **the Niggardly**, who was not known for his openhandedness.

King Loreon IV Lannister, **the Lackwit**, one of Casterly Rock's many weak, cruel and feeble kings.

King Loreon V Lannister, known as **Queen Lorea**, for he was fond of dressing in his wife's clothing. One of Casterly Rock's many weak, cruel and feeble kings.

King Tyrion II Lannister, **the Tormentor**, a strong king, famed for his prowess with a battle-axe, his true delight was torture.

King Lancel V Lannister, invaded the Reach during the reign of Gyles III Gardener. He was killed by Ser Wilbert Osgrey.

Queen Lelia Lannister, the wife of King Harmund II Hoare and mother of Kings Harmund III and Hagon Hoare.

King Tommen II Lannister, disappeared with the ancestral greatsword Brightroar during an expedition to Valyria.

King Loren I Lannister, **Loren the Last**, last King of the Rock at the time of Aegon's Conquest, he rose a lord.

Lord Lyman Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock during the Faith Militant uprising.

Lord Tymand Lannister, who was present at the Great Council of 101AC.

Lord Jason Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock during King Viserys I's reign and Aegon II's. He was the older twin brother of Tyland Lannister. Killed during the Dance of the Dragons by Pate of Longleaf.

Lady Johanna Westerling, his widow.

Ser Tyland Lannister, master of ships during the reign of Viserys I and the younger twin brother to the Lord of Casterly Rock. Later made master of coin and Hand of the King.

Tya Lannister, last Lannister to wed a Baratheon before the reign of Robert I Baratheon.

Lord Damon Lannister, known as **the Grey Lion**, a participant at the Ashford tourney and head of house during the reign of Daeron II.

Lord Tybolt Lannister, son and heir of Damon, succeeded as Lord of Casterly Rock during the reign of Aerys I.

Lady Cerelle Lannister, daughter and only child of Lord Tybolt, the child-Lady of Casterly Rock. Rumored to have been murderd by her uncle Gerold.

Lord Gerold Lannister, known as **Gerold the Golden**, younger brother, and adviser to Lord Tybolt. Regent for Lady Sarelle and her successor.

Lady Rohanne, wife of Gerold's four sons. Vanished under mysterious circumstances.

Ser Tywald Lannister, his eldest son. Squire to Lord Roger Reyne. Knighted on his deathbed.

Ser Tion Lannister, Gerold's second son and Tywald's twin. Killed at Battle of Wendwater Bridge during the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion.

Lord Tytos Lannister, known as **the Toothless Lion**, Lord Gerold's third son and successor. Lord of Casterly Rock.

Jason Lannister, Gerold's fourth son. Father of Damon, Stafford and Joanna Lannister, two others sons and two other daughters, and a bastard daughter, Lynora Hill.

Lord {Tywin Lannister}, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West and Hand of the King. Slain by his son.

Lady {Joanna Lannister}, his wife and cousin. Died in childbirth.

Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen Dowager and Lady of Casterly Rock, his daughter. The widow of Robert I.

Ser Jaime Lannister, **The Kingslayer**, his eldest son. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Maimed by Vargo Hoat.

Tyrion Lannister, his second son and heir, rightful Lord of Casterly Rock. Called **the Imp** and **Halfman**. In exile. Currently with the Second Sons.

Ser {Kevan Lannister}, Tywin's eldest brother, Lord Regent for Tommen I and Protector of the Realm. Married to Dorna Swyft. Assassinated by Varys.

Lord Lancel Lannister, Kevan's eldest son, Lord of Darry. Joined the Warrior's Sons.

{Willem Lannister}, Kevan's second son. Slain at Riverrun under Lord Rickard Karstark's orders. Twin to Martyn.

Martyn Lannister, Kevan's third son. Twin to Willem.

Janei Lannister, Kevan's daughter.

Lady Genna Lannister, his sister. Married to Lord Darlessa Marbrand.

Ser {Tygett Lannister}, his second brother. Married to . Died from a pox.

Tyrek Lannister, Tygett's son. Missing since the bread riots at King's Landing.

{Gerion Lannister}, his third brother. Missing in Essos and presumed dead.

Joy Hill, Gerion's bastard daughter.

Ser Damon Lannister, older (half-)brother of Stafford and Joanna Lannister.

Ella Lannister, wife of Damon and mother to his son Damion. Cousin of an unknown branch.

Ser Damion Lannister, Damon's son, castellan of Casterly Rock, married to Shiera Crakehall.

Ser Lucion Lannister, his son.

Lanna Lannister, his daughter, married to Lord Antario Jast.

Ser {Stafford Lannister}, younger brother of Joanna Lannister. Slain at the Battle of Oxcross.

Ser Daven Lannister, Stafford's son. Made Warden of the West after Tywin Lannister's death.

Cerenna Lannister, Stafford's daughter.

Myrielle Lannister, Stafford's daughter.

Lynora Hill, bastard daughter of Jason Lannister, sister to Joanna, Stafford and Damon.

With unspecified familiar relationship to the main branch there is also:

Margot Lannister, a cousin of an unknown branch, who married to Lord Titus Peake.


	10. Houses of Westeros part 2

House Durran of storms end

Durran Godsgrief, a legendary hero of the Dawn Age, who built Storm's End and founded House Durrandon.

Durran, called "_the Devout_", his son who gave the Rainwood back to the Children of the Forest after his father had taken it.

Durran, called "_Bronzeaxe_", who finally seized the Rainwood for good and all.

Durran, called "_the Dour_", who, as either Durran V of VI, slew Lun the Last, King of the Giants.

Durran, called "_the Ravenfriend_", who saw the founding of the castle Stonedance by Maldon Massey.

Durran, called "_the Young_", also called "_the Butcher Boy_", who turned back a Dornish invasion.

Erich Durrandon, called "_Kin-Killer_", who may have been his brother.

Durran, called "_the Fair_", who took the daughter of Edwyn Evenstar to wife and so brought Tarth into his realm.

Erich III Durrandon, called "_the Sailmaker_", his grandson, who claimed Estermont and the isles further south.

Durran X Durrandon, who extended his reign to the shores of the Blackwater Rush.

Monfryd I Durrandon, called "_the Mighty_", his son, who conquered Duskendale and Maidenpool.

Durran XI Durrandon, called "_the Dim_", his son, who lost his father's gains and more besides.

Barron Durrandon, called "_the Beautiful_", who lost even more domains his grandfather had earned.

Durwald I Durrandon, called "_the Fat_", whose long reign saw many revolts and whose writ did not extend beyond the walls of Storm's End.

Morden II Durrandon, who was displaced by his bastard half-brother and confined to a tower-cell.

Ronard Storm, called "_the Bastard_", who usurped his half-brother's rule and ruled for stable thirty years.

Erich VII Durrandon, called "_the Unready_", who didn't pay much heed to the news of the Andal Invasion, while he was fighting other wars.

Qarlton II Durrandon, called "_the Conqueror_", his grandson, who was the first Storm King to face the Andals in battle.

Qarlton III Durrandon, his successor, who continually fought the Andals throughtout his reign.

Monfryd V Durrandon, his son, who defeated the Holy Brotherhood of the Andals at the Battle of Bronzegate at the cost of his own life.

Baldric I Durrandon, called "_the Cunning_", who played the Andals against each other.

Durran XXI Durrandon, who sought out the Children of the Forest to form the Weirwood Alliance against the Andals.

Cleodon I Durrandon, who made an Alliance with three Dornish kings against the Andals.

Maldon IV Durrandon, who took an Andal maiden as his wife.

Durran XXIV Durrandon, called "_Half-blood_", his son, who continued his father's policy of intermarriage with the Andals.

Ormund III Durrandon, who took the Faith of the Seven as his own religion and cast aside worship of the Old Gods.

Arlan I, called "_the Avenger_", who expanded his kingdom as far as the Blackwater Rush and the headwaters of the Mander.[3]

Arlan III Durrandon, who conquered the riverlands.[3] Great-grandson of Arlan I.

Arrec Durrandon, who lost the riverlands to House Hoare.

Arlan V Durrandon, eldest son and heir of Arrec.

Argilac Durrandon, called "_the Arrogant_", last of the Storm Kings. Killed by Orys Baratheon during the Last Storm.

Princess Argella Durrandon, his daughter and heir. Married to Orys Baratheon.[1]

**House Hoare of Orkmont** is an extinct house of the Iron Islands. Known as **the black line. **

**their banner depicted per saltire and with two heavy silver chains crossing between a gold longship on black, a dark green pine on white, a cluster of red grapes on gold, and a black raven flying in a blue sky (clockwise). The sigil represented the distant lands that had been under the rule of the house: the longship for the Iron Islands, the green pine for Bear Island, the grape cluster for the Arbor, and the black raven for the maesters of Oldtown; all bound by the iron chains of the ironmen.[3]**

Harrag Hoare, the Hoare king raised by a kingsmoot.

Ravos the Raper, his son.

Erich the Eagle, his grandson.

Qhored Hoare, the greatest Hoare king.

Harras Stump-Hand, chosen king through the finger dance.

Wulfgar the Widowmaker, a king opposed by drowned priests.

Horgan Priestkiller, Wulfgar's great-grandson, a king opposed by drowned priests.

Fergon the Fierce, a king opposed by drowned priests.

Othgar the Soulless, a king opposed by drowned priests.

Othgar the Demonlover, a king opposed by drowned priests.

Craghorn of the Red Smile, a king opposed by drowned priests.

Harmund the Host, the first literate iron king.

Harmund the Haggler, a great traveler.

Harmund the Handsome, an overthrown king.

Hagon the Heartless, Harmund III's brother.

Qhorwyn the Cunning, a cautious king.

Harlan Hoare, the elder brother of Harwyn.

Harwyn Hardhand, the Hoare king who took the riverlands from the Storm Kings.

Halleck Hoare, the son of Harwyn.

Harren the Black, the last Hoare king, burned alive at Harrenhal.

Lord Commander Hoare, Harren's brother who commanded the Night's Watch.

Younger sister of Harwyn, the grandmother of Qhorin Volmark.


	11. Houses sworn to the Great Houses

Houses sworn to Storm's End

**House Bolling**. -The upper left side of the arms shows the Baratheon or Durrandon colors reversed beneath a bend sinister, an indication that the founder of the house was either a bastard or a descendant of a bastard of one of those lines.

**House Buckler** of Bronzegate.

**House Cafferen** of Fawnton.

**House Caron** of Nightsong. The Lord of House Caron is given the title of Lord of the Marches. After the Battle of the Blackwater their domains are given to the newly made **House Foote of Nightsong**.

**House Connington** of Griffin's Roost.

**House Dondarrion** of Blackhaven. The first Dondarrion was given a lordship by a Storm King for delivering an important message. The house sigil of a forked, purple lightning bolt commemorates a lucky lightning strike that saved the messenger's life. The Dondarrions are marcher lords.

**House Errol** of Haystack Hall.

**House Estermont** of Greenstone. Lord Estermont is maternal grandfather to King Robert Baratheon; his mother, Lady Cassana was the daughter of Lord Estermont.

**House Fell** of Felwood.

**House Gower**.

**House Grandison** of Grandview.

**House Hasty**.

**House Herston**.

**House Horpe**.

**House Kellington**.

**House Lonmouth**.

**House Mertyns** of Mistwood.

**House Morrigen** of Crows Nest.

**House Musgood**.

**House Peasebury** of Poddingfield.

**House Penrose** of Parchments.

**House Rogers** of Amberly.

**House Seaworth**.

**House Selmy** of Harvest Hall.

**House Staedmon** of Broad Arch.

**House Swann** of Stonehelm. The Swanns are marcher lords.

**House Swygert**.

**House Tarth** of Evenfall Hall. The Tarths rule the island of Tarth, situated at the edge of Shipbreaker Bay. Lord Selwyn is called the Evenstar. His only daughter and heiress is Brienne, a POV character

**House Toyne**. This house fell into disgrace when a Toyne of the Kingsguard was executed for sleeping with Aegon IV's mistress. His two brothers tried to avenge him by murdering the king, but Aegon was saved by his brother Aemon the Dragonknight, who died defending him. Simon Toyne, of a later generation, became an infamous outlaw, leading the Kingswood Brotherhood before being killed by Barristan Selmy,

**House Trant** of Gallowsgrey.

**House Tudbury**.

**House Wagstaff**.

**House Wensington**. -is a noble house from the Stormlands. According to semi-canon sources, their arms are two golden trumpets crossed on blue, a gold chief with three black stags. Their is "Sound The Charge".

**House Wylde** of Rain House.

Houses sworn to House Martell

**Allyrion** of Godsgrace.

**Blackmont** of Blackmont.

**Dalt** of Lemonwood.

**Dayne** of Starfall.

**Dayne** of High Hermitage, a cadet branch of House Dayne of Starfall.

**Fowler** of Skyreach.

**Gargalen** of Salt Shore.

**Jordayne** of the Tor.

**Manwoody** of Kingsgrave.

**Qorgyle** of Sandstone.

**Santagar** of Spottswood.

**Toland** of Ghost Hill.

**Uller** of the Hellholt.

**Vaith** of the Red Dunes.

**Wyl** of Wyl.

**Yronwood** of Yronwood, the most powerful house sworn to House Martell.

Sworn Houses and Former Sworn Houses

**House Algood**.

**House Banefort** of Banefort.

**House Brax** of Hornvale. House Brax is one of the more powerful houses sworn to Casterly Rock. Lord Andros Brax had once made a visit to Riverrun in hopes of marrying his son to one of Hoster Tullys daughters.

**House Broom**.

**House Clegane** of Clegane's Keep.

**House Crakehall** of Crakehall. Members are regarded as being uncommonly strong and robust, including the knight Ser Lyle Crakehall, called "Strongboar".

**House Estren** of Wyndhall.

**House Farman** of Fair Isle.

**House Kenning** of Kayce.

**House Lefford** of the Golden Tooth.

**House Lorch**.

**House Lydden** of the Deep Den.

**House Marbrand** of Ashemark. The current Lord of Ashemark is Damon Marbrand. His son and heir, Addam, is a childhood friend of Ser Jaime Lannister. A capable commander and was made commander of the City Watch of King's Landing.

**House Payne**. Ser Ilyn the King's Justice and Podrick, squire to Tyrion Lannister are from this house, though Podrick is from a lesser branch.

**House Reyne** of Castamere. Extinct house that rebelled against Tytos. Destroyed by Tywin Lannister and an inspiration for a famous song in Westeros, "The Rains of Castamere".

**House Prester** of Feastfires.

**House Serrett** of Silverhill.

**House Spicer** of Castamere. The house is seen as an upstart house. They descend from a spice merchant and a witch-woman famous in Lannisport for her potions.

**House Swyft** of Cornfield.

**House Tarbeck** of Tarbeck Hall. Extinct house that rebelled against Tytos. Destroyed by Tywin Lannister and an inspiration for a famous song in Westeros, "The Rains of Castamere".

**House Westerling** of the Crag.


End file.
